the petals of a rose
by tigress12
Summary: hey. this is my 1st fanfiction. Its about hermione, the maurauders(primarily lupin), and a time turner accident that sends her back into the past. A past that she would rather not live in. Complete
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: anything you recognize isn't mine; Sadly it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

a/n: hey everybody….plz R&R. this is my first attempt at fanfiction ever so constructive criticism and ideas are really, really wanted!   

   Hermione Granger hurriedly drew a brush through her frizzy brown hair, wrestling with the ever present knots. She quickly pulled her hair into a half-pony and muttered a charm to keep the hairs from escaping.  Hermione glanced in the mirror and studied her serious brown eyes. Exhaling noisily she made yet another promise to herself to attend one of Lavender Brown's and Parvati Patil's infamous Friday Night Makeover Party. She grabbed her bag and ran out of her head girl's room and through the crimson and gold common room of Gryffindor tower. Leaving through the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione dashed through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When Hermione reached Professor McGonagall's classroom she took her seat and caught her breath. 

   A poke to her back made her turn around and face her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Harry, a.k.a the Boy Who Lived, had messy black hair and sparkling green eyes. Ron was one of 7 children in the Weasley family, all of whom had fiery red hair. "Why are you so late Hermione? You're always the first to class, but today you're almost the last student to arrive." Harry asked. "I slept late, that's all…" at that moment Professor McGonagall called the class to order, sparing Hermione having to further explain herself. The last thing she wanted was for Harry and Ron to find out that she, Hermione Granger, bookworm and know-it-all, had forgotten to finish her homework the night before and had to skip breakfast to complete it. 

   The day flew by fast, and before Hermione knew it, lunch was over and she had to go to more afternoon classes. Hermione sighed as she yet again sat in on another aggravating lesson taught by none other than her _favourite_ teacher Professor Snape. Snape enjoyed tormenting his students; especially a round faced boy named Neville. Around the school Snape was commonly known as the greasy git, named for his attitude and his ever greasy black hair that went along with his black attire. Hermione was yet again stuck in potions for the last class of the day. For a few minutes Hermione let her mind wander away from her simmering potion and more towards the current snow storm outside. As she idly glanced at the clock she was rudely jarred out of her reverie by a loud voice saying "five points from Gryffindor, Ms. Granger! I would think that by now, even one as mindless as a Gryffindor, would realise that your potion is to simmer, not boil."

    Hermione failed to turn the heat under the potion down fast enough and unfortunately was rewarded by her potion turning an angry red instead of the clear blue it was just minutes before. She slowly dragged her eyes away from her potion, only to look up into the scornful eyes of Snape. As Snape turned away he sneered and added "I'll be expecting you to report to me after dinner for detention"

   Hermione glanced at Harry and Ron to see if they had noticed Snape's latest attack. Hermione heaved a sigh of relief when she saw that neither had noticed the charming conversation that had passed between her and Snape. The bell rang as students were finishing handing in their bottled potions, but none even so much as glanced towards the door. With one last sneer Snape dismissed the class and was greeted with silence as the students vacated his class as quickly and quietly as possible. 

   Hermione, Ron, and Harry, also known as the dream team, meandered their way back to Gryffindor tower to get in a game of exploding snap before they had to leave to attend dinner in the great hall. If Harry or Ron noticed Hermione's unusually subdued behaviour during dinner they didn't comment. Hermione excused herself early and left for the common room to see if she could squeeze in some homework before she had to leave for her detention. Taking out a roll of parchment Hermione tried to start on her essay for her DADAs class. 15 minutes later Hermione leaned back in her chair and shoved the paper into her bag. As she stared out the window her hand strayed to a small silver chain she wore about her neck. Picking up her time turner she studied it closer thinking, for not the first time, what a useful invention it really was. She had yet again acquired the time turner in favour to take all the classes she wanted. 

   Glancing at her watch she realised she was now officially late for her detention. As she was running down the stairs to the dungeons it occurred to her to use her time turner. Slowing down Hermione grabbed her time turner and gave it a quarter turn. As she was concentrating on the time turner, she missed a step and went tumbling down the stairs, landing with a dull thud just around the corner from Snape's classroom. When Hermione stood up the world spun for a moment before righting itself in her vision. Her hand immediately went to around her neck to feel for the familiar lump that was the time turner.

   "Oh no!"  Hermione groaned when she found that her time turner was gone. "Oh, this is great, just great!" she said to herself "now I'm really going to be late for detention." Searching the stairs Hermione finally found her time turner, but to her alarm it was shattered and all the sand in the time turner had leaked onto the stairs. She reached into her pocket and was comforted to see that her wand was whole. Hermione transfigured a ring from her finger into a small bottle and used a sweeping charm to transfer the sand and glass into the bottle. Closing the bottle she sat down and put her head into her hands. Hermione felt her head for bumps and discovered one the size of a quarter on the back of her head. When she brought her hand away she saw blood on the end of one finger. 

   "I guess I'd better get to Madam Pomfrey" As Hermione got up to go back upstairs she saw four boys appear around the corner. They stopped and stared at her just as surprised as she was. All the sudden she felt faint and started to sway, just as Hermione was about the collapse one of the boys strode forward and caught her. Hermione looked up into her saviours face and confusion clouded her eyes. Hermione managed to whisper "Professor Lupin? What are you doing here?" before she passed out in Remus Lupin's arms.

~~

I would like to express my appreciation to Atiannala for giving me some very useful tips!


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

   Unfamiliar whispering voices were all around Hermione.

"Who is she? She's got a head girl badge, but I've never seen her before."

"Maybe she's new?"

"No way! She would've been sorted in front of everyone and would never have been given the head girl position because it's already taken!"

Hermione groaned and pressed her hands to her forehead, trying to get the voices to stop.

The voice that she heard next was familiar. 

"Shut up you guys! She's waking up. Wormtail you'd better go get Professor Dumbledore."

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because Moony here can't take his eyes off her!"

"Shut up Padfoot! Go on Wormtail."

    Hermione heard a sigh and then a closing door. When she opened her eyes and saw three boys standing at the side of her bed the realization struck her that the voices weren't inside her head. Looking up at the boys she opened her mouth to say hi to Harry, but something wasn't right so she closed her mouth. The boy that she first assumed to be Harry she saw the same messy black hair but his eyes weren't a sparkling green. Moving onto another boy she saw a tall boy with black hair and an air of mischief around him. It was when she glanced at the brown haired boy that was closest to her that the realization struck her.

    Hermione closed her eyes. When she opened them she saw the three faces full of curiosity looking back at her. Giving a weak smile Hermione said "hello". Her small hello seemed to open the floodgates and all the sudden she was swept away in a torrent of questions about who she was and where she came from. Just as Hermione was getting worried about how much information she should tell the boys, the Headmaster walked in. He was a tall, lean, old man with long silver hair and a beard. As he approached the bed he greeted the boys saying "Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, and Mr. Potter, thank you for your assistance. I have already sent Mr. Pettigrew down for supper and I suggest you join them. I will expect all of you in my office after you eat and in the meantime I trust you to keep this incident to yourselves." Knowing a dismissal when they heard one, the boys took one last glance at the mysterious girl in the bed before sulking off the dinner.   

   Hermione lay fidgeting with her hair while she waited for Dumbledore to pull up a chair and sit down. When she looked at him next, he was studying her over the top of his half-moon spectacles. "Professor Dumbledore, I think maybe I should explain. As you can see I am in Gryffindor and am Head Girl at Hogwarts, but the Hogwarts that I belong to is in the future. I have a time turner in my use so that I can take a couple extra classes. While I was going down to the dungeons I slipped and fell. I guess when I fell, the time turner broke and well, here I am."        

    Dumbledore's eyes were serious as he looked at her. "Just exactly how much do you know regarding time traveling Ms…?"

  "Granger, Hermione Granger. I know that I have to be careful because if I change anything in the past it will create a paradox that can seriously affect the future; but that's all. There weren't any books in the library that went into great lengths about time travel."

   "Ah yes, Ms. Granger. Well the paradox is one of two very important rules of time travel, but I believe that we will not have any problem with a chance of a paradox? It is, however, the other rule that I am worried about. You said that you time turner was broken- did you keep the pieces?"

    "Yes Sir. I thought maybe it could be fixed, and I didn't want to be caught leaving a mess in the halls by Mr. Filch."

   "Good. The second rule concerning time travel is that when you travel through the past or future with a time turner you must have the same time turner to get back to your own time. If you will surrender you time turner to me I believe I will be able to present our current situation to the ministry and be able to have them make you time turner as good as new, although I must warn you that time turners are a recent discovery and it could take some time for the ministry to find someone with suitable credentials to fix it."

    Plunging her hand into her robes she searched for the small bottle containing the shattered pieces of her time turner. A small frown crossed Hermione's face as she started to turn out all of her pockets. Before she started to panic she figured she had better check her bag, but there was one problem. She didn't know where her bag was. Looking up at Professor Dumbledore she asked "Professor, do you know where my bag is?"

    Professor Dumbledore reached over to the side of the bed and grabbed Hermione's bag. Lifting it up, he deposited it on her lap and added "I do believe that Mr. Black retrieved this for you."

    "Thank you." Hermione said. Dumping out the contents of her bag she stared at all her books. Carefully placing objects back into the bag, one by one, she made sure she didn't loose or miss anything. When finally everything was back into her bag she looked up fearfully at Professor Dumbledore. In a shaky whisper she said "It's not here. Where could it be? What if I lost it forever?" calming herself down she forced herself to breathe. Thinking back to the dungeons she couldn't remember putting the bottle into her bag or her robes. Then the inspiration hit her. "I think it got left in the dungeons, unless one of the boys picked it up and forgot about it."

    "That's alright Hermione. I will search the dungeons and if I fail to find it, I will inquire about it when the boys come to my office tonight. Now I believe that there are a few other matters that we need to discuss. If you trust yourself enough to be around the students without letting anything slip you may attend classes for the duration of your visit. If so, your story will be that your have transferred to Hogwarts from a private school, in hmmm…lets say Canada, to stay with your relatives for a short while. I take it there are people here that you know in the future?" at Hermione's confirming nod he continued "Then we shall change you last name to a modified French version. Grangié. I think that will suffice. If you do not object I will send Mr. Lupin to you tomorrow to take you to Hogsmeade to buy you personal effects. Money and school supplies will be given to you, compliments of the school."

   "Thank you, Sir. I would prefer to spend my time here put to _something useful, but I have one question. I am already sorted into Gryffindor. Will I be resorted in front of the school or will you just let me join Gryffindor with an explanation of prior sorting?"_

   "I do believe that tomorrow at dinner you can go ahead and sit with at the Gryffindor table, but I will have to introduce you to the staff and school. If that is all I must be going to supper and I suggest you get a good nights sleep. Mr. Lupin will be here with a breakfast for you tomorrow morning before you leave for Hogsmeade. The current Head Girl will show you where you will be staying once you get back. Good night Hermione". With a soft swish of his cloak, Dumbledore rose and left Hermione to her thoughts.

    When Dumbledore arrived to the great hall to begin his dinner, most students were just over halfway done eating. Striding between the narrow tables of feasting students he made his way up to the staff table. Taking his seat he merrily piled his plate high with food. Dumbledore made small talk with Minerva McGonagall about the events the day held. He asked her to join him in his office later that evening for a cup of tea to further discuss a _situation that had arisen. Watching the four boys known as the marauders, he hoped that he hade made to right decision. He was slightly worried about the fact of the missing time turner but thought that all would become clear with time. Dumbledore finished his supper and started his desert at a leisurely pace before moving off to retire to his office._

  Shortly after making himself some hot cocoa he heard a knock to his office door. "Come in." he happily called out. When the four boys that entered his office sat down he offered them lemon drops. "No? Well, I should've known. Tell me boys; is there a reason why everyone refuses my candy?"

   "No sir. Well maybe it's because they are muggle candies" James hastily replied. All four boys nervously glanced at each other wondering exactly what Dumbledore wanted. They each hoped that he would tell them more about the mystery girl who was, at that moment, sleeping peacefully in the hospital wing. 

   Eyes twinkling at the boys' curiosity Dumbledore moved on. "I suppose you are wondering exactly why you are here. I would just like to explain about Ms. Grangié. She is an exchange student and I hope that you will make her comfortable for the time that she stays with us. Now I understand that she lost something that is very valuable down in the dungeons. Did any of you happen to pick it up? I do believe it was a small bottle."

    James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black all chorused "No, sir" in perfect unison. Turning to Remus Lupin Dumbledore awaited his answer. As Remus opened his mouth to speak there was a sharp knock on the door.  


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

The door to Dumbledore's office swung open to reveal Professor McGonagall. McGonagall stuck her head into the office and shot a slightly amused but disapproving glance in the direction of the four boys. "Surely you boys aren't here because of another prank? You and your pranks will be the end of Gryffindor." McGonagall said before giving a questioning look in the direction of Dumbledore.

"Ah yes, right on time Minerva. The boys and I were just enjoying a discussion about the latest addition to the student body. If you will just excuse me for a minute Minerva?" Turning back to Remus he said "I'm sorry Mr. Lupin but I failed to hear your answer."

"I'm sorry Professor. I forgot about the bottle. I saw it, and put it into my pocket before I took her up to the hospital wing." Producing the small bottle from his pocket Remus stood up and put the bottle on the desk.

"I'm sure that Ms. Grangié is most indebted to you. She will be placed in Gryffindor after she is released from the hospital wing so I expect you to make her welcome and show her about the castle. That is all for tonight boys, Goodnight"

As all four boys got to their feet and silently trudged towards the doors Dumbledore called out "Mr. Lupin if you would stay for a moment extra?" Remus shrugged at his friends inquiring looks and turned around to head back towards the chair he had just vacated. The remaining three boys left and headed back to Gryffindor tower for the night.

"Mr. Lupin I have a favour to ask of you. It appears that Ms. Grangié's luggage was lost during her trip here. I would like you to accompany her to Hogsmeade tomorrow to buy her a couple of required items. After you finish your breakfast the house elves will supply you with a tray of food that you may take up to Ms. Grangié. When she is finished you have the whole day to get whatever she needs. I think that you may earn a couple of house points that may make up for some of your losses in the past. As it is close to curfew I suggest that you make you way back to Gryffindor tower before Mr. Filch starts his nightly rounds. Goodnight Mr. Lupin."

"Yes Professor Dumbledore. Goodnight." Replied Remus as he stood up and walked out the doors to head back towards Gryffindor tower where he would be besieged by questions from his friends.

When Minerva McGonagall saw the last Marauder leave she walked into Dumbledore's office. Upon sitting in one of the chairs at the desk she was offered tea and biscuits. "Albus what did you wish to speak to me about?"

"We seem to have a unique situation on our hands. There was an accident involving a 7th year Gryffindor and a time turner. Needless to say the results were unexpected. The boys found her and took her to the hospital wing. I have created a cover story for her. Her name has been changed to Ms. Grangié. As she doesn't have the desired items to stay here while her time turner is fixed I have given permission for her and Mr. Lupin to go into Hogsmeade tomorrow to pick up certain items."

"Unique indeed. I will consult her tomorrow and draw up a timetable for her classes. Will the other staff members be alerted to her true story?"

"I think that it would be better to withhold that information from the faculty. Tomorrow at dinner I will announce her arrival to the rest of the school. I would like you to  keep an eye on her to make sure that she doesn't accidentally let anything about the future slip. She will be staying in a separate room in Gryffindor."

"Albus, how long do you think that she will be staying here? If you don't mind my asking but why is it that you wish to keep her true origins a secret?" asked Minerva.

"I can only guess as to how long she will be here. I have recovered her broken time turner. I am going to present it to the ministry of magic. They should have an unspeakable in the department of mysteries who will be able to find a way to repair the time turner. There are dark times approaching. If the information of someone from the future got into the wrong hands, I would hate to see what would happen."

"Alright Albus. I think I shall retire now. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Minerva." Professor Dumbledore finished his tea in front of his fire before he went to bed.

Early the next morning Hermione woke up to the sun shining in her face. When she opened her eyes she was slightly confused at to where she was. Then her memories flooded her. She groaned and closed her eyes before sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of her bed. Hermione shivered as her feet hit the cold stones of the floor before making her way to the bathroom.

After freshening up in the bathroom Hermione re-emerged to see the younger version of Professor Lupin sitting in the chair beside her bed. He looked up when he heard her footsteps near the bed. "Hello there! I brought you some breakfast. My name's Remus Lupin. When you finish eating I'm supposed to take you into Hogsmeade to buy some new things."

"Hello. I'm Hermione. Thanks for helping me up here last night." Hermione replied as she sat down on the bed and began eating her breakfast. She quickly ate her breakfast in silence. When she was finished she looked over to Remus. "Ready to go?" she asked as she stood up and pocketed some money that Dumbledore had sent her to use.

"Sure!" Remus said with a grin. As he led the way through Hogwarts and across the grounds he asked Hermione questions about herself. By the time they had arrived in Hogsmeade they were avidly discussing books. Remus led the way through Hogsmeade taking Hermione through all of the different stores allowing her to take her time browsing and purchasing various items.

When Hermione realized that there was only one more store that she really needed to go to she felt herself cheeks flush. Stopping on the sidewalk she said "Remus? There is one more store that I need to visit. I'll only take a few minutes, so why don't you head to the Three Broomsticks, order some lunch, and I'll meet you there."

Remus frowned when he heard her say that. "Why? I'll just come with you and then we can head off to lunch together. Besides I don't think that I should be leaving you alone in a town you've only been in for about an hour."

"Umm...well you see, I really appreciate it but I can find my way. Anyways you would just be really bored there…" she trailed off hoping that he would catch the hint.

Thankfully, Remus figured out where she was going to go. He started to blush when he thought of entering a lingerie store and watching her pick out what she wanted, and said "Oh alright. I'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks in about fifteen minutes?"

"Sure" Hermione turned around and started out for the store at a fast pace. Fifteen minutes later saw her emerging from the store with yet another bag and looking slightly harried. Walking briskly Hermione set off towards the Three Broomsticks. When she arrived she spotted a lonely looking Remus in a booth and headed for his table.

When Hermione sat down Remus pushed a full mug of cider towards her. After taking a sip of the sweet drink she smiled. "Is there anywhere else you want to go before we head back?"

"Well there is this new bookstore just down the road from here. We can go and check it out, as long as you want to. I mean if you are too tired we could just skip it…" he trailed off hopefully.

Never missing a chance to check out new, or in her case old, books Hermione agreed to go with him. After paying for their lunches Hermione and Remus set off for the book store. After a half hour of surfing through the books neither of them had found anything that they really wanted.

Hermione and Remus started to walk back to Hogwarts. Hermione was curious about Remus' friends and he about hers. She asked him "What are your friends like?"

"I'll tell you about mine if you tell me about yours."

"Deal!"

"Okay. Well there are four of us. We are really tight, love to prank people, and are known as the Marauders. There's James Potter, a.k.a Prongs, Sirius Black, a.k.a Padfoot, Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail, and then there's me."

"Do you have a nickname also?"

"Yeah, Moony."

"So what are they like?"

"Well let's see. James is the Seeker on Gryffindor's quiddich team and is in love with Lily Evans. Sirius tries to charm anyone and everyone. Peter is the quiet one. What about your friends?"

"My best friends are Harry and Ron. Harry sounds like James. He's a seeker and has sort of a saving people complexion. Ron is one of seven children, so he's always trying to show his family up. He's also the temper in our group."

"So what are you in the group? Let me guess, the smart one who always has to get them out of tight situations?"

"Yes unfortunately. How did you guess?"

"From experience."   

By then Hermione and Remus had reached the front gates. As the started up towards the castle, they saw three boys coming towards them. Remus glanced at her and said "Be prepared, here they come."

Hermione was silent when she looked at the approaching boys. She made a quick decision to forget all that happens in the future. She needed to act normal, as if she had never heard about any of them. She knew it would be hard to keep down her feelings about Peter but if she found it too hard to be normal around him she was sure there was some potion or something that could remove her memories of him.

The boys stopped in front of Remus and Hermione. Sirius elbowed Remus in the ribs and said "Hey Moony! Aren't you gonna introduce me to this fine young lady?"

Remus grinned and said "Everybody this is Hermione. Hermione this is James, Peter and Sirius." James and Peter just said hello to Hermione but Sirius stepped forward and took one of the bags she was carrying. He then grabbed her hand, bowed over it giving it a kiss all the while saying "It is a pleasure to meet you. May I have to honour of escorting you back to our humble abode?"

Hermione giggled and had no choice but to accept the offered arm. She glanced back at Remus and saw him scowling. Both Peter and James grabbed a bag from either Remus or Hermione. Walking up the path to the castle, Sirius tried to charm Hermione into swooning over him, and looked sad at the fact that it wasn't working, which made him flirt even more.

In the middle of one of Sirius' attempts at charming Hermione, Peter tripped over a hidden root in the ground. The bag that he was carrying flew up into the air and landed on the ground with a thud. When Hermione and Sirius turned around they saw James clutching his side in laughter, pointing at Peter, while Remus had turned a most interesting shade of red.

When Sirius started to chuckle Hermione looked down at Peter, and to her dismay saw one of her new thongs on top of his head, with another one dangling from his ear. Hermione groaned and knew there was a reason she shouldn't have bought the thongs. The salesclerk absolutely loved the way the thongs changed colors every few seconds and wouldn't leave Hermione alone until she had bought one.

Hermione just stood there blushing and staring in horror. James and Sirius were on the ground laughing while Peter just sat there with a stunned look on his face. Remus finally snapped out of his trance and quickly gathered her underclothes shoving them back into her bag. Straightening up he passed the bag back to Hermione and started up the path with her, leaving James, Peter, and Sirius behind.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

    During the walk up to the castle Hermione was silent. All she could think about was how embarrassed she was. She was replaying the scene over and over again in her head. If only she hadn't have given that bag to Peter to carry! Hermione was pulled out of her reverie by the sound of voices on the school grounds. Hermione looked at Remus out of the corner of her eye. She thought about the look on his face when he handed her back her bag she realised that, if it was possible, he was almost as embarrassed by the situation as she was.

    They trudged up the front steps and into Hogwarts in an uncomfortable silence. As they neared the portrait that was the entrance to Gryffindor common room Hermione broke the silence by saying "Thanks for taking me into Hogsmeade today, I really appreciate it."

    "No problem, I enjoyed it, really. Look I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happened with Peter." He finished with a tint of red creeping up his cheeks.

     "Oh, well that's okay. It's not like he meant to do it. Anyways Dumbledore told me that the head girl would show me my rooms, but he failed to mention who the head girl was. Do you think you could fill me in?"

    "Little Red Ridding Hood."

    "Little Red Ridding Hood?"

    "Oh Sorry, that's the password to the common room." 

    Hermione looked up and saw the portrait of the Fat Lady swing forward, revealing the entrance to Gryffindor common room. 

    Remus ushered her into the familiar red and gold common room. She looked around amused at how little the common room had changed over the years. Remus led her to a sofa where they each deposited Hermione's bags. Remus sat down and said "Anyways as you were asking the Head Girl is-"

    "Lily Evans pleased to meet you. I assume you're Hermione?" An eager voice cut off Remus. 

    Hermione looked up and stared into the emerald green eyes of Lily Evans. Hermione spaced off for a minute when she thought of the fact the she was meeting her best friend's dead mother. Hermione shook her head and regained her composure when she saw Lily shoot a worried glance at Remus. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, you just look a lot like someone I know." Hermione lied.

    "Oh that's alright; you've probably had a long day anyways. If you follow me I'll show you to your rooms. "

    Hermione grabbed her bags off the couch and stood to follow Lily with Remus right behind her. She watched as Lily pulled aside a drapery in a dark corner of the common room. She walked through a small doorway and came face to face with a water nymph that resided in a portrait that presumably covered the entrance to her new rooms.

    Lily turned to Hermione and said "The password is Flobberworms. You can change it whenever you want; all you have to do is ask her. Well I have to get back to some homework so I'll leave you in peace. I'll probably have a timetable for you after dinner. See you later!" Lily flounced out of the room and back into the common room. 

    Hermione and Remus walked inside and took a look around. The room was filled with deep red and gold fabrics with plush couches in front of a small fireplace. Hermione walked up a set of stairs at the back of the room. Reaching a landing she found a large bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. Her Bedroom contained the standard four poster bed that adorned all dormitories in Hogwarts. There was a large dresser and wardrobe. Walking over to the bed Hermione and Remus dumped their packages onto the bed.

    Walking past the mirror she chanced a glance in. When the mirror noticed the glance it said "Exciting day dearie? Well it brings out a lovely colour in your cheeks." Hermione suppressed a giggle and moved to the dresser where she found an envelope. Opening it she found a not from Dumbledore.

_  Hermione,_

_   I hope you find your new chambers to your liking. In the trunk at the foot of your bed you will find all of the equipment that you will require for your classes. Your timetable is currently being drawn up and will be presented to you after the evening meal. I have been successful in the situation regarding your time turner. The ministry is unsure of how long it will be until you may return to your own time but have assured me that it will be for no longer than a month._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

    Hermione carried the note back down the stairs and into her own little common room. She walked over to the fireplace and threw the note in, watching it as it was consumed by flames. When Hermione and Remus emerged into the common room they spotted the rest of the marauders laden with Hermione's belongings. 

    When they had finally gotten all of Hermione's stuff into her rooms they sat down around the fireplace. Peter was the first to speak. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier, Hermione."

    Hermione looked at him and saw his face go beet red. Hermione giggled. "It's all right. It wasn't your fault. Actually, when I think about it now it's pretty funny! You should've seen your face. I wish I had a camera."

    When the boys stopped laughing Remus checked his watch. "We should head down to the great hall. Dinner's soon."

    The five of them stood up and walked out through the portrait among the other Gryffindors. Sirius turned back towards Hermione and gallantly offered his arm to her with a bow. Hermione giggled and accepted it. As they started walking Remus caught up to her and Sirius and slung his arm through Hermione free arm, leaving James and Peter trailing behind.

    Hermione smiled at the both of them. She steeled herself as they entered the great hall. By the time she and her escort reached their spots at Gryffindor's table the whispering had started. Professor McGonagall tapped her glass to get the students attention. When everyone was quiet Dumbledore stood up. Clearing his throat he began "Before you begin your evening meal I would like just a moment of your time for an announcement. We have a new transfer student attending the school. Her name is Hermione Grangié. 

She will be staying here for approximately a month and has been placed in Gryffindor. For the duration of her visit I hope you will all make her welcome. Thank you for your attention."

    When the food appeared there were still some glances and whispering directed at Hermione although most of the attention was now on the food. Hermione filled her plate with food and tried to answer questions as best and vaguely as she could. She watched in amusement as the boys packed away as much food as quickly as possible. 

    When the boys were finally finished they headed out of the great hall, back towards Gryffindor tower. Walking through the doors of the great hall they were waylaid by a black haired Slytherin. He placed himself in front of their group. Beside her Hermione felt the marauders tense up. 

    The Slytherin looked at Sirius in disgust before he turned to Hermione. "I suggest you keep better company than these four. You never know what kind of _animals_ they will turn out to be."

    Hermione saw the boys reach for the wands. "So who should I hang out with? Surely not you. Being seen with a greasy stuck up pureblood is not my idea of good company, Snape." Hermione started to walk away through the crowds that had gathered. When she turned to see if the marauders were following she sighed. They were glancing at each other trying to decide if they should let him go. "Well are you just going stand there all day or are you going to escort me back to the common room?" she asked sweetly.

    When the boys hastened to her side she moved to start through the crowds. A voice calling "wait!" made her turn back. The Slytherin was standing there. "You don't know what he is! He's a-"

    Remus paled beside her and they all reached for their wands. Hermione cut him off and strode forward so that she could whisper in his ear "He's a what? If you yell his secret for this crowd to hear I'll yell yours. That's right Snape; I know your dirty little secret. Think on it." Hermione turned around and brushed past her new friends and through the crowd.

    When she got to the top of the staircase she turned around and looked. The crowd was disappointedly dispersing. Snape still stood where she had last talked to him with his mouth hanging open. "Are you coming boys?"

    The Marauders shot one last glance at Snape and then turned to follow Hermione back to the common room. When she got back to the common room Lily sought her out to give Hermione her timetable. When the Marauders arrived they went straight to her rooms, where she was found going over her timetable in front of her fire. She didn't like the looks on their faces. She knew she had taken a chance speaking to Snape like that.

    Remus sat down on the couch next to her while the others arranged themselves on her various chairs. Remus started the interrogation. "What did you say to him? I think that's the first time he's ever been rendered speechless."

    Hermione lifted her eyes from her hands and looked at Remus. "Oh it was nothing really, nothing important."

    "Come on, it must have been good. He went as white as a ghost."

    "I called a bluff, that's it. I figured that he had some dirty secret he didn't want everyone to know. I told him that if he said yours I would say his."

    Sirius then cut in "How did you know his name?"

    Hermione looked startled. She hadn't even realised she wasn't supposed to know his name. "I, um, heard some other people talking about him before I answered." She replied hoping that they would believe her.

    James said "Are you sure that's all you said? He was pretty mad when we left, besides how did you know he was a pureblood?"

    "I just figured him to be one. I find a lot of purebloods act the same way. I'm muggleborn and where I come from that is not a good thing. And yes that's all I said. Now if you're finished grilling me I have had a long day and would like to turn in."

    James, Sirius, and peter all said "goodnight" and went to leave. When they noticed Remus was still with Hermione Sirius said "Come on Moony!"

    "I'll be there in a minute Padfoot; you guys go on ahead without me."

    "Alright, just don't snog to long. I still need your help with the transfiguration homework."

    Remus stood up and took a step towards Hermione. When "Goodnight Hermione." He said and then quickly brushed his lips against hers. He turned around and exited the room.

    Hermione stood there for a minute with her fingertips on her lips, stunned. Shaking her head she went upstairs and got changed into her pajamas. Climbing into bed she shut off the light and tried to sleep. She tossed and turned until she finally lay staring at the dark ceiling. 

    All she could think about was the kiss. She felt giddy every time she thought about it. Suddenly she sat up straight in bed. She muttered to herself "What am I thinking? He's my damned teacher! I can't feel anything for him. I'll be gone in a month and when I next see him He'll be 20 years older than me. If he tries it again I'll just have to set him straight" she sighed and lay down again shushing the little voice in her mind that said: but you liked it didn't you? And you want him to do it again.

    When Hermione woke up the next morning she felt only slightly refreshed. She got up and showered. When she returned to her room she found a rose on her pillow. Picking it up, she smiled to herself and smelled it. The rose had a delicate smell. Fetching a bottle she filled it with water and placed the rose in it. When she looked at the rose she noticed that it was starting to change colours. She laughed when she saw it start to resemble an ever changing rainbow, just like her thongs. Humming to herself she finished getting ready. With one last glance at the rose she said "I am so going to make them pay for that one" and walked down the stairs and out into the common room where she found the Marauders waiting for her. 

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Schools just started up and I'm taking 2 sciences this semester so I'm going to have loads of homework, but I'll try to post once a week. If anyone emails me write fanfic in the subject b/c it will go into my junk mail and I don't want to miss it!


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione surveyed the four boys searching for any sign as to who had sent her the rose. The boys all had a mask of innocence placed on their face. She smiled to herself because she knew that she would get them back somehow. Flashing a brilliant smile she said "Good morning!"

When the boys all gave a "Good morning" that was a little to cheery she laughed. "Ready for breakfast?" she asked as she brushed past them and out the door. When she reached the portrait that lead out of Gryffindor common room she turned around to check as to whether or not the boys were following her. She smiled to herself when she saw them scramble out from her rooms and into the common room.

When the boys had finally reached her she turned and went to head down to the great hall. By the time they had started breakfast the boys must have been bored because they decided to spice up breakfast with an eating contest. Breakfast was a hearty stack of golden pancakes accompanied by maple syrup and apple quarters.

As the Marauders started to wolf down their pancakes Hermione looked at them and said "I hope you don't mind late contestants because that looks like fun." She grabbed her plate of pancakes and calmly started eating. By the time she was finishing her eighth pancake the boys had finished. Remus was currently in first place with 12 pancakes with the rest following close behind.

Hermione kept eating her pancakes…nine…ten…eleven…twelve…thirteen. Hermione finally pushed her plate away signalling her finish. She had decided to take pity on the boys because with every pancake they watched her eat they turned a different shade of green.

She looked at the boys with a glint in her eyes. You didn't stay with the Weasley's over the summer for six years without gaining an aptitude for eating several servings. "Are you sure you guys are full? There are plenty more pancakes" she asked innocently. She watched as Remus' face went white at the mention of more food. Sirius looked at her and eagerly said "That was great! Where did you learn to do that? You ate more then Remus and he wins almost every time. You even ate slower then us!"

"Oh, one of my friends mother was insulted if you didn't eat at least two servings of her food. I usually stay there the week before school started." She dismissed the subject lightly.

Remus looked down at his watch and gasped. "Oh crap! If we don't hurry we're going to be late for transfiguration" he grabbed his bag and looked at everyone else to make sure they were following. When everyone had what they needed they set off at a fast pace for Professor McGonagall's room.

McGonagall was just about to shut her door when they arrived. They collapsed into their seats with relief. The last thing they needed was another detention to occupy their evenings.

After transfiguration they headed off to charms. Hermione sat down beside Remus and turned her attention to the charms teacher Professor Flitwick. He was a very short wizard who had to stand on top of a heap of books to see above the top of his desk.

"Today we will be learning an illusion charm. This variety of an illusion charm is meant for changing the appearance of a person rather than that of an object. Everyone should be able to complete this charm with little difficulty. Picture in your mind the illusion you want to cast on your partner. When you have a clear picture draw a circle in the air with you wand while saying Corporeus Praestigiae. If you have performed the charm properly a circle of smoke produced by your wand will envelope your partner before disappearing. You may begin."

Hermione turned to Remus "You wanna go first?"

"Sure" Remus furrowed his brow a minute before he smiled. He looked at Hermione, moved his wand and shouted "Corporeus Praestigiae!"

A thin smoke covered Hermione's vision. When it cleared she didn't feel any different. Looking down at her clothes everything was normal. When she glanced at Remus he pointed at her hair. When she grabbed her hair she smiled grimly. It had turned into delicate gold curls with streaks of red that extended down to her waist.

"Two can play that game, Corporeus Praestigiae!"

Remus gasped as a neon green moustache sprouted from his upper lip and grew until the ends had a slight curl to them.

Hermione barely had time to gloat as Remus fired another charm at her. They threw the charms at each other until they had to stop for a breather. They both took a look at each other and started to giggle, but their laughs were drowned out by someone shouting "Corporeus Praestigiae" behind Hermione.

When Hermione's vision cleared from the surprise attack she turned around and saw an amused expression on Sirius's face. When he transfigured a mirror in front of her she shrieked in anger. Sirius had turned her into a risqué biker chick. She had on chunky biker boots and fishnet stockings with rips in them. A leather miniskirt hugged her hips adorned by a chain that served as a belt. A snakeskin halter top left her midriff exposed. Her hair was died jet black with red and gold streaks.

By then the whole class had gone silent and was watching Hermione. Hermione vanished the mirror and glared at Sirius. "Corporeus Praestigiae!" she shouted. She smiled as Sirius was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke finally dissipated the class gasped and burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw Remus bent over clutching his side in pain from so much laughter. James was guffawing and Peter was giggling like a little girl. When she turned her attention back to Sirius he had gone a deathly shade of white. The bell rang signalling lunch. As the class gathered up their stuff Flitwick squeaked "Since we didn't have time to learn the counter-curse your homework is to research it and return yourselves to your original state."

The class rushed out leaving the marauders and Hermione in the charms classroom. By then Sirius had recovered. He was glaring at Hermione. "That was way out of line! You are so going to pay." He said in a melodic voice.

At the sound of Sirius' voice the boys doubled over with laughter again. Hermione smirked at him. "You got no better than you gave Sirius."

"You've got to admit it Padfoot, she's got you there."

"Shut up Moony! Get this illusion off of me" Sirius growled at Hermione.

"Oh I don't think so. You see I think you look absolutely gorgeous as a girl!"

Sirius looked to his friends for help. When they all shrugged their shoulders he grabbed his bag and stalked out of the room. He was so mad that he didn't notice the other four following behind him in fits of giggles. He was brought back to reality when he walked straight into someone, knocking them both down.

Sirius shoved the person off of him. When Sirius was able to get a better look at what he had walked into he sneered. Getting to his feet he looked at Snape with disdain. Snape realising that he didn't know the student he knocked down said "Sorry about that. If you would accept my humble apologies, I would like to escort you down to the great hall for lunch."

"If you ever try to pick me up again, Snape, You'll wish you had never been born" Sirius growled in a dangerously low voice.

"Black is that you?"

"You've got a problem with that?"

"On the contrary, Black"

By then the others had caught up to Sirius. He brushed by Snape and continued to the great hall. Remus, Peter and James all looked confused. When Hermione giggled they looked expectantly at her.

Seeing their enquiring looks she said "I think Snape hit on him." When they got to the great hall and sat down they saw Sirius being hounded by guys. Finally ,when he had enough, he stood up on his bench and yelled "Stop hitting on me! I'm Sirius Black god dammit!"

When he sat back down the hall erupted into chatter and laughter. A cold breeze suddenly reminded Hermione that she was still under and illusion. She grabbed her wand and whispered the counter-curse.

When Sirius saw that she had removed the illusion he demanded that she enlighten him on how to remove his. She just smirked and went back to eating her food.

When Hermione arrived back to the common room she found a very grumpy Sirius. He looked up at her from his seat at the fireplace. He jumped up and levelled his wand at her throat. "Tell me the counter-curse or you'll regret it!"

Hermione backed up until she was flush against the wall. "Whoa, cool down Sirius. Why didn't you look it up in the Library?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Remus yelled as he spotted Sirius' wand levelled at Hermione's throat.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief when Sirius smoothly stepped back and lowered his wand.

"We were just talking."

"Talking my butt!"

"It's alright Remus, no harm done." Hermione cut in. When she had Sirius' attention she taught him the counter-curse.

All three of them went into Hermione's room and sat down in front of the fire. After 10 minutes Sirius left. Remus got up and silently moved to sit on the couch next to Hermione.

The smell of Remus so close to her made Hermione dizzy. His scent reminded her of the crisp smell the morning after it had poured all night. She tilted her head up to look at him. She closed her eyes as his lips brushed hers, all resolves about ending the kiss promptly flew out of her head as she surrendered.

When they stopped she looked into his eyes and stood up. "I'd better go to bed." She managed to whisper before fleeing to the safe haven of her room.

Hermione went into her bedroom and drew a lavender scented bath. Sinking into the hot water she felt the tension from the day drain away. After relaxing for a few minutes she turned her mind to the matter at hand.

Hermione started talking to herself. "I can't deny that I like him, but then again I'm not allowed to like him, he's my teacher for heavens sake. Besides I don't want to add the loss of love to his list of troubles. I'll just have to figure out someway to discourage him."

Hermione got out of her bath and slowly made her way back to her room where she made ready to go to sleep. When she finally got to bed she tossed restlessly. The last thing she remembered before she fell asleep was a little voice taunting her "But you liked it didn't you? You want him to kiss you again."

A/N" sorry about this chapter being so short, I had to post before the week began. Thanks for all your reviews! To PJinNH: thanks for letting me in on that little fact, sorry about the mess up


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

    Hermione rolled over and felt around the bedside table for her wand. Finding it she whispered "Lumos" and a faint light filled her room. She grabbed her bedside clock and looked at the time. "Ugh! Why can't I be normal and wake up when everybody else does? No, I have to go and wake up at 5:00 in the freakin morning."

    She flopped back on her bed and covered her head with her blanket. After a few minutes of tossing and turning she decided to get up. Throwing off her covers she swung her legs over the side of the bed. A small "eep" escaped when her feet hit the cold stone floor. 

    Transfiguring a pair of comfy slippers she walked downstairs to her private common room. Grabbing a cover off of the back of one of her overstuffed chairs, she curled up on the couch. Her eyes were drawn towards the hearth where a dying ember emitted a soft glow before its light flickered and died.

    Hermione's eyes were transfixed on the ember as its heat slowly ebbed away. A feeling of pity and loss for such a beautiful thing filled her mind. As she stared unblinkingly at the embers blackened body the beating of her heart pounded in her ears. 

    Hermione started to feel dizzy and her breathing rate increased before she suddenly collapsed back into the couch, her limp body slowly sliding to the floor. 

    Several minutes passed until Hermione regained consciousness. She pressed her hand over her eyes willing the pounding in her head to go away. When the pounding eased a little she took notice of her surroundings. She was confused on how she had ended up on the floor in her common room. Picking herself up off the floor she resettled onto the couch. 

    When a warm breeze caressed her cheek she looked around for the source. When her eyes landed on the fireplace she found a small fire was lit. Her eyes widened in surprise as the memories came flooding back. 

    Hermione sat in silence mesmerized by the dancing flames. The chime of the clock told her that an hour had passed since she had woken up. Standing up she yawned and tossed her blanket onto the couch.

    Hermione climbed the stairs and entered her bathroom. She drew a warm bath and added lavender bubble bath to it. Climbing in she let the hot water seep into her bones relaxing muscles that she hadn't even known were tense. 

    As the lavenders sweet smell flooded her senses she felt herself begin to drift off to sleep. An hour later Hermione woke in her now cold bath. Getting out she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. When she reached her room she used a lotion that was scented with the same lavender.

    Half an hour later a cheerful group of marauders found an unusually subdued Hermione staring into a mug of hot chocolate in the Great Hall. She didn't look up until she felt someone plop down onto the seat beside her. Hermione sighed and pushed her mug away before pulling a plate towards her. She piled eggs and bacon onto the plate and began to eat ravenously. 

    A chuckle from Sirius caught Hermione's attention as she polished off the last bit off her eggs. "Just a little hungry this morning?"

"Not anymore"

"I should hope not, otherwise there would be no food left for us poor starving boys"

"Aw, is poor wittle baby Sirius hungry?"

"Hey, I resent that! I am not a baby."

"Really? I had no idea."

"Aw shut up"

"Your wish is my command. I'm off to get a headache potion. See you later."

"Later gator"

    Hermione smiled and walked out of the great hall. The mediwitch looked up from her desk when Hermione entered the hospital wing. "Can I help you dear?"

"Can I please have a headache potion?"

    The mediwitch got up and walked over to one of the many cupboards lining the wall. She grabbed a vial filled with a light green potion and pressed it into Hermione's pal. "If you have anymore headaches come back and see me."

"Thank you"

    Hermione walked out of the hospital wing and headed down to the lake. Settling on the grass she opened the potion and downed it in one gulp. Making a face at the bitter taste the potion left she tucked the empty vial into her robes. 

    Staring out across the lake she watched the giant squid wave one of its tentacles in the air before it disappeared leaving only a slight ripple to betray its presence. Pulling off her shoes and socks Hermione wadded through the water letting the cold water numb her feet. 

    For once Hermione was glad that she didn't have any classes that day. After the confusion of that morning she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything. The picture of the ember kept intruding her mind.

    One minute she had been awake watching as the last ember burnt out and the next she was waking up on the floor with a small fire in her fireplace. She knew that the house elves hadn't lit the fire because they would have seen her and got some help. So what happened?  

    "I know what I'll do! I'll go to the library. There goes my free weekend" Hermione said to herself as she got out of the water. A quick drying spell later her feet were back into her shoes and she was walking up to the castle. 

     Hermione got to the library without any mishaps. Upon entering she found it deserted by all except the librarian, Madam Pince.  Striding up to where the librarian sat she cleared her throat to get Madam Pince's attention. 

    "Yes?"

    "I was wondering if you could help me to find books that have anything to do with fire."

    "Right this way."  Madam Pince stood up and led Hermione to the back of the library into a dusty corner. "This shelf contains all books on fire. Should you need any help, you know where to find me."

    Hermione started pulling books off the shelf and organized them into two piles. One pile contained all the books that she thought might help her, while the others were rejects. 

    When the shelf was empty of all books Hermione started to put the books back. An hour later found her checking out 10 books. Hermione floated the books back up to Gryffindor tower. Climbing in through the portrait she found the Marauders and Lily settled around the fire talking quietly. 

    "Hermione! Where ya been all day? Off snogging with some cute boy?"

    "Padfoot of course she hasn't, Remus has been with us the whole time!"

    "Right you are Prongs."

    Hermione blushed at the mention of Remus. "Sirius, I spent the whole day in the only place in the school that you've never been, you probably don't even know about it."

    "Yeah right. I know about every place in this school, and I've been to all of them."

    "To all of them huh? Well I really don't want to know what you were doing in Snape's dorm room; I honestly didn't think you swung that way."

    Sirius turned red in the face. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He closed his mouth and then opened it again.

    "Nice impression of a fish Sirius. Besides I thought that it was quite obvious as to where I've been all day." Hermione said as she pointed to the books that were hovering beside her. 

    I'm going to go get all this dust off of me and then read for a while. Hermione left and deposited the books onto the couch in her own common room. After a much needed shower Hermione picked up the first book and began the laborious task of sifting through all the books. 

AN: I'm really sorry for the long wait…I had a bit of writers block, and homework from school didn't help. I'll try to update soon with another chapter that is hopefully longer than this one. Talk to ya later. 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

    The week passed by all too quickly in Hermione's opinion. She had finished all the books in the library that were about fire and still had no leads as to what had happened. After a trip to the library for more books Hermione entered the common room to find a group of students around the notice board while the rest were talking excitedly.

    Dumping her books onto a chair in front of the fire she pushed through the crowd of students. When she got to the front it was obvious as to what they were excited about. It was a Hogsmeade weekend. She smiled to herself remembering the trips her and her best friends, Harry and Ron, had made into Hogsmeade.

    Pushing her way back through the crowd she went to pick up her books but found that someone was already holding them. Remus grinned and took them to her room with her following faithfully behind. 

    Remus set her books onto her table in front of her fire. Hermione sat down and noted with amusement that Remus was fidgeting with the hem of his robes. 

    "Hermione, I was wondering if you had plans for this weekend, because if you don't I was hoping that you would go with me to Hogsmeade, you know as a date, but if you already have plans that's totally okay…" Remus must have realised he was babbling because he stopped and looked at Hermione.

    On impulse Hermione said "Sure, I'd love to."

    Remus looked greatly relieved and said "Okay, so I'll meet up with you after breakfast on Saturday?"

    "Sure"

    "Great! Well I've gotta head, Sirius and James are expecting me for detention. See ya later"

    Hermione was halfway through the first book when she decided to give up. She just couldn't concentrate and had been reading the same paragraph for the last ten minutes. "What is wrong with me?" she muttered to herself. "It's only a date, sure he's your teacher and about 20 years older than you, but that's no problem. It'll be fun while it lasts and it doesn't help that he's both cute and intellectual."

    Once Hermione had sorted out her thoughts her mind shut down leaving her to read the books in peace. The book she was currently reading was a small handbook and hadn't provided any useful information. Reading the last paragraph made Hermione's eyes widen with wonder. 

_Pyrokinesis is a very rare power found only in those _

_Who have been deemed worthy by the Greek fire god Hephaestus._

_Pyrokinesis is the ability to control fire through the mind._

_When energy of the gifted is concentrated it can_

_Be used to wield flames. This power is so rare that little or no_

_Information can be found. It is said that control over_

_This power is gained through trail and error._

    Hermione sighed. If what the book said was true then she would have to experiment. Putting away the book she crawled into bed. Her mind was so busy storing information that Hermione had a restful dreamless sleep. 

    Saturday morning dawned bright and clear. Hermione was up early, compliments of a case of nerves. Hermione, who rarely took time on her appearance, applied a series of charms to try and tame her unruly hair. She took her time deciding what to wear. "Should I wear a skirt? No, to fancy, I don't want to over do it and yet slacks is too casual."

    When Hermione finally entered the great hall for breakfast she was wearing a pair of black flairs that contrasted the white blouse she was wearing under her black robes. With the Marauders nowhere in sight Hermione sat down beside Lily. 

    "Morning"

    "Morning"

    "Going to Hogsmeade today?"

    "Yeah, James is taking me out for lunch. You?"

    "Ditto, but with Remus."

    "You snagged Remus? I was starting to wonder when he was going to ask you out."

    "Yup. Can I ask you something about him?"

    "Shoot!"

    "Is Remus really serious about his relationships?"

    "Yes. I don't think he's had a girlfriend for a while now. Why?"

    "Just wondering, Thanks."

    "Anytime."

    Hermione looked at her watch and realised if she didn't want to be late she needed to leave. After saying goodbye to Lily she made her way out to the entrance hall where she found Remus. 

    "You look great Hermione."

    "Thanks, so do you." Hermione blushed. 

    A slightly uncomfortable silence rose as they waited in line for the caretaker Mr. Filch to check off the students who were allowed to go on the trip to Hogsmeade. When they reached Hogsmeade Hermione and Remus started browsing through the stores.

    The uncomfortable silence from earlier had long since evaporated leaving them both to chat freely. They were in a small bookstore when they noticed they were getting thirsty.  Remus led the way to The Three Broomsticks, all the while holding her hand. Little jolts of electricity ran their way up and down Hermione's arm leaving her hand tingling.

    Hermione choose a table in the back while Remus went and ordered them some drinks. Remus brought the drinks back and sat down beside Hermione, instead of on the other side of the booth like she expected him to. Hermione smiled. She liked this side of Remus.

     After taking a sip of her drink Hermione turned her head back towards Remus. Her breathing quickened when she noticed how close they were. As Remus drifted closer her eyes fluttered shut.

    Hermione's arms wrapped around Remus' neck. As they deepened the kiss Hermione felt an intense feeling rise up within her. They finally broke the kiss when they heard catcalls being made from a group of people standing beside their table. Hermione blushed and removed her arms while Remus glared at the intruders.

    Sirius, Peter, James and Lily pulled up extra chairs and joined their table. 

    "Don't worry you guys, you aren't interrupting anything."

    "That's good; we were worried it might have been important."

    "Not at all" Remus replied his glare losing its effect when Lily started giggling.

    When Lily composed herself she said "Sorry Hermione, I tried to lure them away but once they saw you they made a beeline for your table."

    "That's all right. You're not alone on your date either."

    "Good point."

    Hermione and Lily turned their attention back to the conversation at hand. When everyone had their share of drinks they headed off for one last stop before they returned to Hogwarts. Unfortunately for the girls the last stop was at Zonkos. Zonkos was a well known store that contained every pranksters need. 

    Lily and Hermione explored the shop together leaving the boys by themselves. They decided that if they both chipped in they could by some pranks and have some fun with the boys. They were able to purchase their items and stash them away without the boys noticing. 

    After the long day of shopping the walk back to Hogwarts was refreshing. The cold night air nipped at their arms. Hermione walked with Remus in silence. When she shivered Remus pulled her closer and draped his cloak over her shoulders. 

    Remus walked Hermione up to her room. Neither wanted to leave the others presence but it was getting late. Hermione turned to Remus and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

    "Thanks for the lovely day. I had a great time."

    "Me too. We should do this again soon."

    "Yeah. Goodnight."

    "Night." Remus brushed her lips with a quick goodnight kiss and left Hermione to her thoughts. 

    Hermione stored her purchases in her closet and climbed into bed. She fell asleep almost immediately. In the morning she woke up feeling happy, with a small smile on her face. She had had the most wonderful dream and yet she couldn't remember it. She was left with a feeling of contentment.

    Since it was Sunday morning Hermione decided to lay in bed for just a few extra minutes. A tiny bit of laziness never hurt anyone she thought to herself. When she finally did get up she dressed and grabbed a small paper bag from her closet and stashed it in her pocket. Her face broke out into a wide grin. The boys were going to be in for a surprise this morning, as long as she could pull of her plan without a hitch.  

AN: Yay chappie 7! Sorry for the wait. I hope you like it. Please R&R, you'll make my day!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

    Hermione practically flew through the practically abandoned halls of the school. She came to a screeching halt just in front of a portrait of a large bowl of scrumptious looking fruit. She glanced around her to make sure no one was watching her she reached out and tickled a particularly fuzzy looking pear. The portrait swung forward on unseen hinges to admit her into the bustling room beyond. 

    When Hermione stepped inside the portrait swung closed behind her and a scraggly looking house elf detached himself (or was it herself? It really was hard to tell.) From the crowd of elves that were busily preparing breakfast to come and wait on Hermione.

    "May I be helping you Miss?"

    "The medi witch has sent me down to deliver this to you. She has given specific instructions to put 5 drops of this potion into each Mr. Potter's, Mr. Black's, Mr. Lupin's, and Mr. Pettigrew's morning juice. She has also requested that you are very discreet about this situation about both the medicine and my visit as the boys do not wish anyone to know about their illness."

    "Oh yes Miss. Right away Miss. Is there anything else yous be needing?"

    "That will be all thank you."

    Hermione turned on her heel and exited the kitchens without cringing at the harsh tones she had used towards the elf. She had long since given up on S.P.E.W but still didn't like being anything other than friendly towards the house elves. 

    Hermione once again found herself dashing through the halls to make it to breakfast before anyone noticed her absence. She walked over to Gryffindor table and claimed her seat beside Lily hoping no one noticed her late arrival. She grabbed her goblet and took a drink before giving Lily a wink to let her know that she had pulled off the joke. 

    When Hermione had re-emerged from her goblet she noticed Remus looking in her direction. When she looked into his eyes she noted that they held concern for her. "Are you okay Mione? You're usually the first one here. Did some Slytherins give you a problem.?"

    Apparently Sirius had been listening in on their conversation, not that they were in a very private place, because he cracked his knuckle and shot a glare in the direction of the Slytherin table and practically growled "Why those dirty sons-"

    Hermione cut him off before he could get in trouble from Lily.

    "No, No. I haven't even talked to a Slytherin. I just had to drop a book off at the library."

    "Well if you're sure…"

    "Yes of course I'm sure."

    Hermione felt a small pang of guilt when she thought of what was going to happen to Remus. 'Oh well' she thought. 'It's not like it isn't reversible. Besides it will wear off on its own anyways.'

    Hermione watched as the four boys drained their goblets and set them down on the table. She sent a small plea to the gods silently asking that the right goblets were laced with the potion. She didn't have to wait long for the potion to take effect and pretty soon all four boys were sporting different colored skin with tattoos marking their forearms that read various sayings about the pranksters being pranked. 

    The total effect was hilarious. Hermione had a hard time stopping a smile from spreading. Pretty soon the whole school was pointing and whispering at the four boys who remained oblivious to the situation. 

    When they finally noticed something was wrong they used clean plates as mirrors. Hermione watched as their previously smiling faces turned into frowns displeasure. They all shared a significant look and silent walked out of the great hall with their backs straight and heads held high. 

    As soon as they were out of the hall chaos broke loose. All the student were all so busy laughing at the misfortune of the Marauders that no one paused to think about who the culprit was. Even the staff seemed amused as you could see the corners of their mouths' twitching upwards and Dumbledore was even blatantly smiling.

    The girls began to get worried when none of the boys showed up for classes. When they missed both lunch and dinner they started to worry as to whether they had gone to far. Hermione, who had never done anything of the sort, was beginning to get very nervous. Lily was busy reassuring Hermione that "Everything was fine" and that "What was the point of being pranksters if they couldn't take a joke themselves?"

    It was then that Hermione really opened up to Lily. 

    "I still think we went too far."

    "And I already told you we didn't"

    "Yeah I guess."

    "Still having second thoughts?"

    "It's a little late to be having them now, isn't it? It's just the looks on their faces…well you know. Besides back home I would never do anything like that."

    "Really? I can't image you being any other way. What are you like when you are back at home?"

    "Typical book worm know-it-all."

    "Now that I really can't imagine. I mean I know you're smart, but are you really that bad?"

    "Yeah well, apart from Harry and Ron knowledge is my life."

    "Harry and Ron?"

    "Best friends back at home."

    To Hermione it felt like she had been gone from her time for years. She felt the prickle of tears behind her eyes. It was the first time, since she'd arrived that she had thought about her true home.

    Lily noticed the change in Hermione's mood and reached over to give her a hug which she gratefully returned. Hermione blinked rapidly to disperse the tears and checked her watch to see how late it was. Hermione noticed that her watch was still displaying the year from her own time and hastily removed the offending watch and shoved it into her pocket. 

    "Well I guess I better get to bed. Goodnight Lily."

    "Night Hermione."

    "Oh and Lily?"

    "Yeah?"

    "Thanks."

    "No problem."

    Breakfast the next morning was a joyous event as the four boys in their entire splendor showed up. Evidently they had not yet found a way to remove the charm, but not for lack of trying. All of them looked too tired to be bothered by the whispering and giggling going on around them.

    Evidently the marauders had given up on finding a counter curse and resigned to their colorful fate. Eventually both the whispers and the colors wore off and life resumed normally. Well, at least as normal as your could get with four pranksters living in a world made of magic. 

    That night while Hermione was quietly studying, after curfew, in her rooms Remus came to her. 

    "Hey Mione?"

    "Yeah?"

    "Do you, uh, wanna go out for a while with me?"

    "Sure." Hermione got up and placed all her homework in a neatly arranged stack. She accepted Remus' out held arm and set off from Gryffindor tower. He led her through a couple of passage ways until they came to a set of doors. He pushed them open and led her inside to a blanket that was spread out on the floor. 

    Hermione sat down opposite a basket and looked up, waiting for Remus to join her. It was then that she realized that they were in the great hall and were afforded a beautiful view of the stars. She stared in awe at the ceiling and wondered how she hadn't thought of this before.

Remus sat down beside her and reclined on a couple of comfortable pillows. Hermione moved to his side and leaned her head on his shoulder and let her hand rest on his stomach. For a while they lay in silence just gazing at the stars. Finally Remus sat up and grabbed the small basket.

He brought out a small bowl of strawberries and whip cream. He silently dipped the strawberry into the whip cream and brought it to Hermione's mouth. She took a small bite, her eyes never leaving her. They took their time each feeding the other some of the fruit. 

When they had finished the bowl off they rested gazing at the stars. They started to talk in soft tones and shared a couple of kisses before Remus brought up the subject she had both dreaded and wanted to talk about. 

"Hermione, I think we need to talk."

"What about?"

"I really like you. And I was wondering about well exactly how do you feel about me?"

"Well. I really like you too, But lately I've been thinking. I can't really be in this for the long run. I will have to go home at the end of the month."

"We could try a long distance relationship, unless of course you don't want to…"

"Don't get me wrong Remus. I would love to. It's just that we won't be able to talk for about twenty years. We'll be different then. Everything will have changed."

"Twenty years? What do you mean twenty years? I could floo you every once in a while and there's always the post."

"I know there is, but you won't be able to reach me. I won't be able to reach you. And then when we finally can talk, everything will be different."

"But I don't understand. Why wouldn't we be able to talk?"

"Please Remus don't ask me that. I don't think I could lie to you."

"Then why don't you tell me the truth?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. Please believe me. I want to tell you I really do, but I can't."

By then tears were starting to stream down Hermione's face. 

"So this is it, then isn't it? We can't have a relationship if it's going to be based on secrets." Remus said quietly.

"You know very well that I'm not the only one with secrets in this relationship Remus!" Hermione said. When she realized exactly what he said and what she was referring to she slapped her hand to her mouth, her eyes wide with fear. She saw the look of confusion on his face before she whirled about and blindly ran through the corridors and collapsed onto her bed. 

A/N: sorry I've taken so long to update but a tree fell on my car and knocked the power out for a while and then my brother got me a bigger hard drive that didn't work…so my life has been kind of upside down for a little while. I'll try to update faster. Sorry if I make any grammatical errors. I don't actually have a beta. Also if anyone has any ideas they want to contribute I can try and work them into the story. Merry Christmas. Don't forget to review. 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning saw Hermione with red puffy eyes, stiff cheeks covered with dry tear tracks, and untamable hair. A long shower later and a few well placed charms disposed of any physical evidence left by the night. Half an hour later she sat slumped over her plate at breakfast, her hand moving automatically to feed herself. She stared into nothingness until an insistent tapping on her shoulder drew her back to reality. 

Shaking off her cloak of self pity Hermione turned to face Lily. She idly wondered how long Lily had tried to get her attention.

"Yes, Lily?"

"I was afraid no one was home for a minute there. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's just peachy."

Sirius' voice cut into the conversation "Trouble in paradise, darling?"

"Paradise is overrated." Hermione snapped at him. She was in no mood for his incessant teasing.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Or was it that you woke up alone in your own bed, not someone else's?" He mused. 

The resounding slap that emitted from Hermione's hand connecting with the side of Sirius' face captured the attention of every student and faculty member in the room. They watched enraptured at the scene unfolding before them. 

"Don't you EVER say anything like that about me ever again, Sirius Black. Do you hear me? Never." Hermione said before turning on her heel and stalking out of the room with her head held high. 

Lily debated going after Hermione but decided that it would be best if she were left alone for a while to cool off. What worried her was not the bright red hand print that had blossomed on Sirius' face but the tone in which Hermione had spoken. It had been dangerously quiet betraying no hint of emotion. As the professor took off points for the violent display the students turned back to their breakfast no one noticed the berating that Sirius received nor the predator that slipped out of the Great Hall to stalk his prey.

Hermione hurried off towards Moaning Myrtles lavatory, knowing it would provide the solitude she most desperately needed at that moment, even if she did have to put up with Myrtle's incessant moping. Hopefully if she ignored the ghost, Myrtle would get the hint and disappear into the u-bend. 

Hermione became aware of a set of foot prints following her. Hoping against a nosy student, she pushed on knowing her haven was close by. The footsteps quickly matched hers and were getting ever louder. Soon she felt a hand grab her arm twisting her to face the perpetrator. She almost had to take a step back to glare into the steely eyes of none other than Lucius Malfoy.

His hand traveled down her arm before it came to a rest at her hand. Bowing mockingly over it he placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles. 

"I do not believe we have met. Allow me to introduce myself. Lucius Malfoy, at your service."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and wondered just how much service he would actually provide. She gently removed her hand and replied "Hermione Grangié."

"That was a splendid show earlier. I'm glad you've finally come to your senses and left the little mudblood and her friends. If you would allow me, I would like to introduce you to some of my friends."

"Thank you Lucius, but you have misread my actions. My _little mudblood_ friend and I are as close as ever. Now if you would excuse me, I have things I must attend to." She said coldly and moved to brush by him.

Within seconds he had her disarmed and pinned against the cold stone wall. She glanced down at her wand lying uselessly on the floor. She could only pray that someone would chance upon them before things got ugly. 

"No one, especially a Gryffindor, says no to a Malfoy." He snarled. He shifted so that her legs were pinned in between his and the wall, leaving her without a shot at his family jewels. His hands were clamped around her wrists holding them stretched above her head. 

"Well then, I guess I'm not just anyone then am I?" she replied while wriggling around trying to free either her hands or her legs. 

"You know, I like it when you squirm. Listen up Grangié. You will do as I say. No one defies a Malfoy. If you even think about it, you'll wish you've never been born." He threatened.

Hermione immediately stopped struggling. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her fear. Her eyes widened as she felt his breath on her neck. He moved to ear and whispered in it before taking a little taste. It was then that her fear began to take over both her mind and body. The torches placed nearby on the wall were suddenly blown out by an unseen wind.

A flash of orange light emanated from her hands and spread to form a shield of dancing flames between her and Lucius. The flames leapt out and burned Lucius until he was forced to release her from his hold. In an instant Lucius had his wand out and hurled various hexes, all of which were absorbed by the flames.

Hermione smiled for the first time that day. Who needed wandless magic when you have Pyrokinesis_?_ She walked over to her wand and picked it up from the floor. When she turned around to aim at Lucius he had gone. Apparently the idea of being scorched by the flames hadn't seemed very appealing to him. 

Using little known passages Hermione managed to find her way back to a more populated area of the school, but before emerging into the crowds of student she had to do something about the shield. She doubted that Hogwarts population would really take seeing her body looking like it was being consumed by flames very well. 

Hermione sat down on the cold stone floor and rested her back against the wall. She closed her eyes and willed the flames to die out, picturing her body without the flames. When she opened her eyes sweat had started to bead on her forehead. She wiped her face and was relieved to see that she appeared normal. She gave a triumphant grin and headed off towards her classes for the day. 

The rest of the day passed normally with no incident. That is, if you don't count Remus pointedly ignoring her and Sirius seeming a little more than put off by her earlier actions. Dinner that evening was a lazy affair with Hermione sitting in between James and Lily with Peter, Remus, and Sirius sitting across from them.

Neither of the two boys had talked to Hermione but seemed to be chatting rather amiably to each other. Hermione sighed and reached across the table to grab a bun. Just as her hand closed around a bun Remus' hand shot out and grabbed hers. She looked up in surprise to find him pushing back the sleeve to her robe. 

Her eyes widened when he exposed the bruises that encircled her wrist like a bracelet. She immediately tried to tug her hand out of his grasp and was unsuccessful. Sirius stood up and grabbed her other hand to reveal another bruise that stood out on her skin like a tattoo.

The Marauders and Lily all became silent, staring in shock at the remnants from the rendezvous between her and Lucius that morning.

"What the hell happened to you?!" was the first thing that came out of Remus' mouth.

Unfortunately for Hermione she wasn't all that great of a liar when put in the spotlight. Sure she had lied to McGonagall in her first year about the whole troll incident but she had had a clean track record and was easily one of her favorite students. 

"Oh nothing important. I just slipped on the stairs earlier and someone grabbed my wrists to stop me from falling." She said as she glanced down at her plate.

"You're a horrible liar Hermione. What really happened?"

"That's the truth."

"Really? And I'm the Queen of England."

"Why can't you just leave well enough alone?" Hermione asked in a shaky voice. The day was beginning to catch up to her. The physical and emotional strain from both Lucius and Remus was beginning to take its toll. 

"Because if someone hurt you, it's not well enough, you need to tell someone. What if they try it again?"

"I don't need your help Remus Lupin. I did fine on my own!"

"So then you're admitting to being harassed?"

"That's not what I said."

"No but you implied it."

"Oh just shut up and leave me alone!" Hermione cried before stomping off to relax in front of the warm fire in her rooms. 

She had just about drifted off to sleep when she heard a knocking sound coming from her portrait. She grabbed a cover off of the back of the couch and wrapped it around herself before heading off to answer the portrait. The portrait revealed a shy looking Remus with his hand stuck in his pockets.

"Can I come in?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Sure." Hermione opened the portrait wider to allow him access to her common room. She quietly shut the door after him and returned to the warmth of her fire. 

"I was hoping we could talk"

"What about?"

"Well about us for starters. Listen I'm really sorry about the way I acted last night. I thought about what you said, and I know there would be secrets but I want to give us another shot."

"What about when I leave?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Are you sure?"

Instead of answering he pulled her into a heart warming kiss. When he released her, she moved so that her head rested on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and sat there in content before bringing up his next subject of concern.

"Who gave you those bruises Hermione?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Of course it does!"

"Please just let it drop okay? I promise it won't happen again."

"How do you know that?"

"Just trust me."

Remus chose not to answer and sat in silence. When he next looked at the time he realized that it was time for him to leave. He noticed that Hermione had fallen asleep on him so he carefully picked her up and carried her to her rooms. 

He pulled back the covers and gently settled her into bed. He paused a moment before he brushed a piece of hair from her face and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He watched her smile in her sleep and murmured something that sounded eerily like Professor Lupin before heading off for the night into his own dorm room. 

He passed the professor part off as a dream. It wasn't until he got into his own bed that he remembered that it wasn't the first time that she had called him that. The first thing that he had ever heard her say was her calling him Professor Lupin.

A/N: hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. It really makes my day. Feel free to read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

            Hermione woke up to the warmth of her own bed. When she got up she was found that she was still in her clothes from the previous day. Surprised she stared at her wrinkled clothes. She smiled when she remembered sitting up with Remus. She figured that she must have fallen asleep on him and he had taken it upon himself to put her to bed. 

Hermione giggled when she thought about how lucky she was that her staircase wasn't enchanted to turn into a slide, like the staircase to the girls' dormitory, whenever a male tried to go up it. She probably would've woken up in the weirdest position with Remus.

            After completing her morning rituals, Hermione left for the Great Hall and was pleasantly surprised to find Remus waiting for her in the Gryffindor common room. She smiled and thanked him for his assistance the night before. The trip to the Great Hall was filled with laughter and light talk.

            When Remus and Hermione arrived they received many stares from the student body, most of whom were wondering as to whether or not Hermione and Remus were to be a dramatic on again, off again couple. Both pointedly ignored the stares and continued to act as if nothing was wrong and silently made a hopeful vow not to become an on again, off again couple.

            Hermione was instantly drowned in conversation by Lily. She listened to Lily with one ear, taking in what she said but not really acknowledging it occasionally giving noncommittal answers. Her attention wandered and came to rest upon the congratulatory pats Remus was receiving from Sirius. Her gaze shifted to James whose whole attention was centered on Lily, and Peter who was nowhere to be seen. 

            At the thought of Peter Hermione repressed a shudder. She despised the little backstabbing rat with a passion. Unfortunately she would have appeared to hate Peter for no reason and had to hide her feelings. She just hoped he didn't provoke her because she didn't know is she could stop herself from taking drastic action.

            Thinking of Peter's betrayal inevitably led Hermione's thought to her best friends. The more she thought about her own time the more she realized that she didn't truly want to go back. In this time she felt free of the stereotypical restraints imposed upon her by others and of the terror of Voldemort's reign. 

            In her own time Hermione was expected to know all the answers and give up her free time to help others without getting anything in return. She knew that she would have to return. When she returned she would not be able to live a half life and would shed the shackles imposed by society. 

            Lily finally realized it was time for class and dragged Hermione along to a block of double potions with the Slytherins. Throughout the whole class she could feel a pair of eyes burning into the back of her head. She was certain that those eyes belonged to a blond Slytherin that she wanted to avoid. 

            It wasn't until dinner that Remus noticed that Hermione was unusually tense and jumpy. As he ate Remus watched Hermione from beneath lowered lids. All she appeared to be doing was pushing around the food on her plate and sneaking glances at a table across the room. When he followed her gaze he found the apparent source of her agitation. Lucius Malfoy was sitting back on the bench with his arms crossed over his chest.

            Remus stored that information in the back of his brain to be processed later. He might even bring the subject up with the other Marauders. Everyone finished their dinners and stood up to retire to whatever it was they did on those dismal evenings. He and his friends made their way, quite noisily, back up to the common room where Hermione and Remus split off to their rooms leaving the rest of the Marauders and Lily to amuse each other.

            Remus lay down on his four poster bed and stared up at the canopy. By the time the other Marauders arrived to go to bed Remus had made progress on his hypothesis.

"I think it's time to take Lucius aside for a little chat."

"Great! That'll be the perfect way to spend a nice relaxing evening" Sirius drawled.

"I'm up for it Remus, But is there a certain reason for this little chat?" questioned James.

"Reason?! Since when do we need a reason?" Sirius exclaimed.

"I think he's bothering Hermione. He was staring at her all through dinner and by the way she was acting probably all day to. I also think there's more to it than that."

"Like what?" Peter squeaked

"Remember her wrists? I bet he was behind that." Stated Sirius as a look of wonderment crossed his face. 

"Well I wouldn't put it pass him to do that but as good as your plan sounds I don't think Hermione wants our help. She won't let us fight for her, she's already refused our help once and it will probably piss her off." James said.

"Well I can't just sit back and do nothing."

"No, but you can try talking to either her or Lily."

"I think you're right, but if that doesn't work I'm going to Malfoy"

"Oh my god! It's a historic moment. Prongs is actually the voice of reason!"

"Oh shut up Padfoot."  
            All the boys, except for Remus, fell asleep quickly. All Remus could think about was the upcoming full moon and the fact that he had to talk to Hermione. If she wouldn't tell him anything then he would have to go to Lily. 

His mind slowly drifted to the puzzle of one Professor Lupin. She had said it twice now, which ruled out the possibility of him mishearing her. Maybe she had known a teacher by the name of Lupin? He discarded that thought. There weren't many Lupins around.

Remus rolled over and saw the book on his bedside table. The Future of the Wizarding World. Remus' eyes lit up at the thought of the future. Could she be from the future? Time turners weren't unheard of. Things started to fall into place. The bottle of sand and glass that he had picked up must've been her time turner. It explained her appearing out of thin air and maybe he was a teacher in her time. 

After resolving to speak to her the next day and get her to admit her traveling experience he was finally able to drift off to sleep. The next morning Sirius actually had to wake him up. The whole day Remus looked at Hermione in a different light. When dinner finally rolled around he grabbed her on her way to the Great Hall.

Remus steered them towards the lake and stopped when they reached a tree on top pf a grassy knoll.  Spread out on the ground was a blanket that Remus pulled her down on top of so that she rested in between his legs with her back against his chest. He took his time feeding her a selection of dinner pastries. By the time they had finished their dinner the sun was setting, leaving behind a myriad of colors.  

            Hermione was resting her head on Remus' shoulder basking in the warmth provided by his chest and his arms, which were draped across her stomach, when the questioning began.

"So Hermione, what do you think will happen in the future?"

"Oh, I don't know. There's really no way to tell. We'll have to wait to truly find out, but I hope that in the future I get to go to college."

"I wonder if I could become a teacher on the future. What else do you think will happen. Something not just to you, but that could affect even the people in the world around you."

"Oh I don't know. Anything is possible."

"Don't you think it would be interesting to meet someone from the future?"

Remus felt Hermione stiffen

"Yes, but it would be dangerous. If that person gave out too much information it could cause a paradox."

Remus could tell Hermione was worried by the way she was squirming. To stop any further thoughts being issued by Remus Hermione tilted her head to the side and initiated a most un Hermione-like act. She gave him a sweet, slow kiss before getting to her feet.

            "This evening has been wonderful Remus. Thank you. I think I better head back to the castle." She said before turning around to leave.

            In a flash Remus was by her side holding her arm. "Not so fast Hermione. I have a few questions for you."

            He pulled her back onto the ground. "You're not really from around here are you? I bet you're not even from this time. Are you from the future?

Hermione forced a laugh that sounded fake, even to her own ears. "Of course not, silly."

"Then why did you appear out of thin air and why did you call me Professor Lupin?"

Hermione knew she was trapped and by the sounds of it he wasn't going to let her go before she answered his questions. "You aren't supposed to know that. How did you figure it out?"

"Appearing out of thin air, broken glass and sand contained in a bottle, and you calling me by a different name."

All Hermione could do was utter a small "Oh".

            "Does anybody else know?"

            "Only Professor Dumbledore and probably Professor McGonagall. Remus it's really important that you don't tell anyone and I mean anyone. Not even the other Marauders."

            "Don't worry I won't. Now that we have that cleared up, would you like to tell me what's been going on with Malfoy?"

"Nothing has been going on with Malfoy. Why?"

"Because you were jumpy today and he stared at you all through dinner."

"Oh really? Well I don't know what his problem is."

"If he bothers you, will you tell me?"

"Sure"

            Knowing that would probably be the only answer he would get from her he decided to let the subject drop. "Listen I'll be away later in the week. I have to go and visit my sick grandma, but I won't be gone for long."

"Okay. Make sure you are careful when you go."

"Don't worry I will."

            Remus pulled Hermione up and cleared their stuff. A quiet "Lumos" provided enough light to make their way back to the castle unhindered. Later that night Remus was left to wonder as to what else Hermione knew about him. As he was a teacher she probably didn't know very much. With those thoughts in mind he fell asleep.

A/N: sorry for the long time in between updates. I just finished exams and will be starting a new semester soon so I will be able to update more than once a month. I am almost at 50 reviews! I can't wait for more!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

For Hermione sleep was as elusive as the mouse that flees the cat. She tossed and turned for what seemed like hours. When her alarm beckoned to her from her world of monster in the closet she felt as if she had only just closed her eyes. She looked outside through blurry eyes to the sight of sunshine dancing through the trees and birds singing merrily. 

"Well at least something is energetic this morning." Hermione grumbled before heading off to meet everybody. Luckily for her, she could go through her classes in her sleep. With a few nudges from her partners in class she managed to do an uncharacteristic bare minimum of work. 

Were she back home that would've set off alarm bells in Harry's and Ron's head but because she wasn't home she was left to go through the day without any suspicious or prying questions. When Hermione was able to return to her dorms she went straight to bed. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

Hermione was walking down a dusty corridor that looked as if it hadn't seen a house elf in decades. Torches dimly lit the hall for as far as she could see until they disappeared around a corner. Portraits lined the wall on either side of her. Hermione was sure she had never been in this part of the castle before. She had a weird feeling about the hall but she just couldn't put her finger on what was wrong. 

Hermione drew her wand and set off looking for a door to lead her back to one of the main hallways. As she watched the walls she idly glanced at the portraits to her left and did a double take. She walked closer to the picture, her eyes clouded with disbelief and confusion. 

The portrait had two occupants, neither of which was moving. Now Hermione could figure out what was wrong with this hall. All of the portraits were muggle paintings. The portrait immediately in front of her was a picture of her and Remus snuggling with each other on a couch in what she presumed was her common room. 

The next painting of was her with all of the Marauders and Lily laughing at some secret joke. Hermione turned around to look at the other wall and saw pictures of her, Ron, and Harry. A small tear slipped down her cheek. Studying the next few pictures Hermione determined that one wall showed her life with Harry and Ron and the other showed her life with the Marauders and Lily.

Hermione knew she had to return to her own time, back to her friends and family. But she had to wonder that if she were given the choice would she really want to leave? 

"Of course I would." She quickly admonished herself. 

Sure, everything would be different when she got back, but she couldn't give up her life. Lily, James, and Sirius would all be dead and Peter would be a minion of the Dark Lord. Then there was Remus. Remus would be a lot older than her and had always taken on the role as a mentor in her life. It would be so very different. 

With that in mind Hermione knew she had to start distancing herself from everyone. With the riddle that was her emotions solved, Hermione started walking with determination. A couple portraits later a door appeared in the middle of the hall. Hermione approached the door with trepidation. She hoped that this hall was like the room of requirement and provided what she needed. She opened the door with her wand out in a ready position and all she saw was red. 

It took Hermione's eyes a moment to adjust to the overpowering color. It took yet another moment before it registered that she was crouching on her four poster bed with her wand out in front of her. She turned and looked at the clock and realized that if she wanted a decent amount of time to eat her breakfast she would have to get out of her room quickly. 

That day was spent as aloof as possible from all of her friends, especially Remus. She covertly watched Remus throughout the day and saw him become increasingly agitated. She prayed that she wasn't the reason for his discomfort. As Hermione was checking her calendar full realization hit her and she felt stupid for not noticing it sooner. The full moon was that night. 

Hermione got caught up in her studies and before she knew it Remus was up and preparing to leave. Hermione gave him a quick hug and kiss before he made his escape. What a great way to start distancing yourself, stupid prat! Hermione chided herself. 

Just before sunset Hermione watched as the remaining Marauders traded what they thought were insignificant looks. One by one they slowly started trickling out of the room giving flimsy excuses until finally Sirius was the last to leave. As he passed by Hermione she grabbed his arm. 

"Be careful." She whispered

He searched to find out what she knew.

"If you're going to go running about the castle near curfew I just don't want you to get caught and lose us points."

Accepting her explanation he nodded at her and quickly left. Hermione sighed and went over to her window. If it had been any other night she doubted that Sirius would've accepted her lie. Hermione shivered as she heard a howl in the distance. When she checked out her window the full moon was gloriously bright in the night sky and a black blur that she assumed was Sirius was running across the grounds. 

Knowing she would need to relax before she went to bed Hermione decided to make a trip down to the kitchen to get some hot chocolate. After being accosted by the house elves that tried to serve her everything they had in the kitchen Hermione headed back towards Gryffindor tower walking warily through the castle. It would not do to be caught out after curfew.

As Hermione neared the hall adjacent to the entrance to the castle she heard a voice. She snuck closer and listened hard. The rule breaker turned out to be Snape and it sounded as if he was headed outside. Hermione debated stopping him, but she knew that this had to happen otherwise she would be changing history. James wouldn't save Snape from Remus and it would change so many things. 

As Hermione was about to continue on her way she heard other voices. She cautiously peeked around the corner and saw that Snape was with Malfoy and that both of them were reaching the doors. Hermione had to think fast. As long as there were two of them she couldn't allow this to happen. She would've heard about it if they had actually gone outside which meant something had stopped them.

Snape and Malfoy opened the doors and Hermione's moment to think was gone. She changed into her animagus form and raced after the boys. She narrowly slipped out the fast closing doors and used her heightened senses to lead her to the Slytherins. She knew that the Marauders sometimes roamed through the Forbidden Forest and that if Remus caught their scent there would be big trouble. 

Hermione swiftly moved in front of Snape and Malfoy and let a low growl escape her throat. Malfoy had his wand pointed at her and would've cast a spell at her but she was faster. In a single lunge she grabbed both of the Slytherin's wands in her mouth. As soon as she landed she turned back towards both boys. She slowly started shepherding them back towards the school. As neither boy was inclined to run, because they thought she would chase after them, it was very slow moving. All the while Hermione was praying that the Marauders had kept to the shrieking shack that night. 

As her luck would have it, there was a rustle in the bushes behind her. As soon as she turned to survey the bushes the boys raced back towards the castle. A werewolf stepped out from behind the bushes, his entourage nowhere to be seen. Hermione risked a glance back at the castle to see where the boys where at and noticed they were about 100 yards away from safety. 

At that moment the werewolf lunged around her and ran for the boys. Hermione raced after, her strong short legs quickly catching her up to the werewolf. She pounced onto the werewolf's back causing the both to tumble. They both quickly recovered and started to fight. Hermione tried to warn him off by swiping at his face, hoping he would get the picture and leave.

Hermione's luck failed her for the third time that night as he jumped on her and bit her neck. As they were grappling a blur of black fur raced past her and slammed into the werewolf while a stag lowered its antlers to her, trying to get her to back off. 

Hermione slowly got up and started to limp away she made it around Hagrid's hut before collapsing behind a pile of wood that served as her protection. For the first time that night it seemed that her luck was with her in that werewolf bites didn't affect wizards or witches while they are in their animagus forms. 

Hermione tiredly cleaned her wounds that she could reach. Now that the adrenaline rush, that had aided her earlier, wore off she was left tired and it was all she could do to hope that she would make it through the night without another creature tracking her through the trail of blood she left behind. 

When the sun finally appeared above the horizon Hermione carefully stretched her form out. As soon as she moved she felt a wave of dizziness envelope her. She lay back down for a minute waiting until the dizziness passed. As the pain coursed through her body Hermione lost her grip on her form and once again turned human. 

When she looked up the black dog that was Sirius was sitting in front of her and she knew her cover was blown. She also knew that if she were to make it back to the castle before anyone woke up she would need his help.

"Sirius I know it's you. I can't make it back to the castle without your help." She whispered to him as she raised a hand to pet his shaggy head. 

The black dog in front of her quickly transformed into Sirius. He must've realized the seriousness of the situation because he didn't ask any questions but silently helped her to stand and get her back to the castle. When they got inside Sirius made to take Hermione to the infirmary but she shook her head no. 

When they got to the Gryffindor common room James and Peter were sitting on the couch looking as tired as Hermione felt. Their eye's widened at the state of Hermione's robes and the blood that had dried on her neck. Before anyone could ask any questions Sirius took Hermione to her rooms where she gave him instructions as to where her secret stash of potions where. 

Hermione drank a healing draught that quickly mended all of her bites and scratches. Next came a Pepper up Potion that she supplied to all of the boys as she figured it would help them out better than a cup of coffee. 

Hermione quickly showered and headed down to breakfast where the boys where waiting to question her.

"Why were you out there?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"How long have you been an animagus?"

"Whoa! You guys I can only answer one question at a time and for heaven's sake don't talk to loud. I was out there because I followed Snape and Malfoy and didn't want them to get hurt. I knew it was you, Sirius, because I am a seer. I've been an animagus since last year. One of my friends was very depressed when someone close to him died so we leaned how to be animagus to keep his mind from dwelling on it." 

"Okay there are two things wrong with your story. 1) Why would you care about Malfoy and Snape and 2) Why didn't you ever tell us you were a seer?"

"I was more concerned about how Remus would feel if he knew he attacked a fellow student and I didn't tell you because I didn't want that information to get into the wrong hands."

"You know you can trust us!"

"Yes I know I can but if someone overheard us it could still have gotten around."  
"Oh alright."

All the boys were looking at her in a new light but were also looking disappointed that she didn't tell them her secret in the first place. 

"Listen, you guys if you're so upset about me not telling you, why didn't you tell me you were animagus."

"Well that's completely different" all the boys clamored to tell her what made their case so special.

Hermione stopped them with a hand "It's alright you guys, but I would really appreciate it if you didn't mention anything that happened to anyone."

"What about Remus?"

"Especially not Remus"

"So you want us to lie to our best friend?"

"No just avoid the subject. Promise me."

"Fine." They all grumbled.

"I'll be holding you to your word."

By the time supper ended that night the Pepper Up Potion had completely worn off leaving Hermione just as exhausted as she had been first thing that morning. Remus still wasn't due back until the next morning so she trudged through the halls from the library towards her rooms. 

In her tired state Hermione didn't notice when a shadow detached itself from a nearby statue and started to follow her. When she passed by the next hallway the owner of the shadow reached out and grabbed her mouth before dragging her into a small niche in the wall. A simple Petrificus Totalus and Mobilicorpus later Hermione was floated down the hallways into a classroom where she was unceremoniously dumped onto the floor and the restricting spells undone. 

Hermione sat up and used her hair as a shield to try and mask her movements of searching for her wand. A taunting voice from above her made her freeze.

"Looking for this?" Her wand wavered in front her face just out of reach. 

Hermione refused to give in to her fears. Before she was able to look up into the face of her captor a strong hand roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to look up into the cold eyes of her tormentor. 

A/N: Wow! Time really does slip away. Thanks to my reviewers. I've got over 50 reviews! I do have a one shot out that you can get to by my profile and I would appreciate it if you would read and review both stories! If there are any mistakes leave a review or email me and I'll get it fixed immediately. I promise my next update will be faster. 


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12

An evil grin accompanied Lucius' cold eyes.

"Look at what the cat dragged in."

Carefully schooling her countenance to that of one of boredom Hermione replied "What do you want Lucius? I have important things to see to."

"Nothing more important than this, I am sure. You know very well what it is I want."

"Humor me"

"No one refuses a Malfoy. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging for more."

Lucius' hand let go of Hermione's jaw a finger lazily tracing its way along her jawbone, then moving to tuck a piece of her unruly hair behind her ear. Hermione closed her eyes trying to free herself of the slight fear that was gripping her. Instead all she could think about were the fingers that were now traveling down her neck; traveling across her shoulder; finally grabbing her hand Lucius lifted it to kiss the palm of her hand.

When Hermione opened her eyes she found herself being drawn into those icy blue eyes. Finally Hermione's mouth caught up with her mind and she was able to reply "Lucius, I thought I made my opinion on this subject crystal clear at our last little rendezvous. Now Lucius I know that you are not unreasonable. What do you say to a little deal between just you and me?"

"And why should I bother to make a deal when I already have you to myself?"

Hermione leaned so that her lips where barely brushing Lucius' ear and whispered "Because it would benefit you much more than what you would result with otherwise. I'm tired of playing your game Malfoy."

"Well, I would like to know what could possibly benefit me more than this."

"My friend behind you wouldn't feel obligated to protect me."

"Your friend? You'll have to do better than that Grangié. It takes more than that to fool a Malfoy."

A growl behind Lucius made him freeze. Lucius whipped around and came face to face with a fiery beast that resembled a great cat. The Cat stalked forward and started pacing back and forth in front of Lucius and Hermione.

Lucius turned his head back towards Hermione keeping one eye on the advancing Cat and the other on her. "What the hell is that?"

"Tsk, Tsk. Lucius I am dissapointed. I thought purebloods had better manners. I suggest you back off before she does anything drastic."

Lucius raised his arm and pushed it into Hermione's throat limiting her amount of air intake. His wand whipped around and as soon as it was leveled at the Cat, he fired off a water hex. Lucius stared in horror as the Cat barely paused in its movements, the water creating a cloud of steam as it evaporated upon impact.

Hermione clawed at Lucius' arm wrestling to alleviate the pressure. With his attention centered on the Cat Hermione shoved him with all her might causing him to lose his balance and fall over. Both Lucius' wand and her own clattered to the floor. While Lucius was still recovering Hermione grabbed both wands and swiftly stunned Lucius.

Hermione levitated him into a standing position facing her. She grinned wickedly as she waved his own wand in his face just as he had done to her earlier. "That's twice I've played you little game. Now it's time to play mine. You touch me or my friends ever again and I swear to the gods that I will not hold back. Do you understand me?"

As Lucius could make no movement Hermione took his silence for a yes. As Hermione walked off down the hall she said over her shoulder "I hope you're not out to late Lucius. It wouldn't do to have a Slytherin caught out after curfew."

Hermione's Cat padded silently along beside her. Thankfully all of the portraits appeared to be asleep or she would've had a hell of a time explaining the gossip that would've been undoubtedly spread by the resident paintings. By the time she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady Hermione was completely exhausted.

Hermione turned to her silent companion. She crouched down at eye level with the Cat. "Thank you. Your job here is done. Rest, you deserve it. " Hermione whispered to the Cat. Hermione had the eerie feeling that the Cat understood her. The Cat reached one paw forward and rested it on her bicep. The Cat turned and walked away slowly fading away with every step it took. Hermione looked to her arm where a faint glow was emitting from the shape of the Cat's paw.

Hermione sighed as she stood back up and turned to face the portrait. Apparently the Fat Lady had awoken sometime while the Cat was leaving. After giving the password Hermione walked to her room and promptly passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Hermione sat straight up in bed gasping for air. A blast of icy cold water had hit her waking her out of a dreamless sleep. Hermione grabbed her wand ready to murder whoever had doused her with the water. Looking up she saw Lily's worried green eyes. The next thing that she took in was laughter. She glared at the Marauder's who were laughing at her state.

"Why you…You…I'm going to kill you." Hermione sputtered. All laughter faded away as the boys saw the look in her eyes. They started inching their way out of the room until only Hermione and Lily remained. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Hermione they were only trying to help. You didn't show up downstairs so I came to wake you up, only you wouldn't. I tried, honestly I did but nothing would work so I had to go for back up."

Hermione's anger evaporated, after all they were only trying to help. As the anger drained, cold replaced it. Hermione glanced over at the clock and gasped. She was late! This seemed to be happening all too often in this time. With Lily's help it only took ten minutes to get ready and be out the door.

The day revealed a subdued group of Marauders. Remus was worn out from his transfiguration and the others were still afraid that Hermione would make them suffer for their method of waking her up. Hermione smiled feeling no trace of her fatigue from the day before.

Instead of hanging out with Lily and the Marauders every waking moment Hermione made friends with a group of Ravenclaws. With them she could throw herself into her work and not be bothered by someone who wanted her help with something. She still hung out with the Marauder's and Lily but as the days wore on she spent less and less time with them.

One evening as Hermione was finishing her supper Dumbledore approached the table. "Miss Grangié may I have a word with you in my office?"

"Certainly Professor." Hermione got up and dutifully followed Dumbledore to his office. When he motioned for her to take a seat she sat.

"Lemon drop?"

"No thank you."

"All business eh? Well I have received news from the ministry. Your time turner is ready."

A/N: Whew! That was a short chappie, I know. Please review. I'm thinking that there will only be one or two chapters more. I will have to see what happens. Have a great day!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hermione sat in shocked silence. While her body may have been still, Hermione's mind was racing. She was finally going to go home, but if this was what she really wanted why did she want to cry? She would get to be with her friends, family, and Crookshanks. How she missed her poor Crookshanks.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat to regain Hermione's attention. Dumbledore opened a drawer and pulled out a sparkling gold chain that was attached to her fixed time turner. He gently set it down on the desk in front of her. Hermione just sat there staring dumbly at it. Finally Hermione asked "How long do I have?"

"Not as much time as you would like, I'm sure. I'm sorry dear but you must be gone by the end of the month. As of yet no one knows the effect of prolonged time travel upon the mind and body."

"If you don't mind then, I would like to leave Friday afternoon."

"As you wish Ms. Grangié."

"What would you like me to do with my school things?"

"If you leave them in your dorm, I'm sure Ms. Evans wouldn't mind taking care of everything."

"Thank you, Professor, for everything."

"When you are ready Friday afternoon, you may use my office as your leaving point. Good night."

"Good night." Hermione replied as she stood and then exited the room. When Hermione stepped off the Gargoyle's steps she leant back against the wall and closed her eyes upon the tears that were threatening to fall.

Hermione steeled her resolve and started the slow walk back to Gryffindor tower. Upon entering the tower Hermione went straight to her rooms. She couldn't face her friends. She knew that if she did she would most likely dissolve into tears. After a quick word with the portrait guarding the entrance to her rooms, Hermione's privacy remained uninterrupted.

Hermione walked straight over to the large desk that commanded one corner of her common room. Pulling out several sheets of parchment, a quill, and an ink pot, Hermione started the first letter of many.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I must admit that I will miss the endless fun that seems to follow you. No longer will I have a test subject to turn into a girl. Never have I seen someone look so good in a skirt. I wasn't going to say anything, for fear of increasing your big enough ego, but that was one of the best and most enjoyable duels that I have ever had the privilege to participate in. And trust me that is saying something. Hold onto your carefree lifestyle. There will come a time to be responsible, but for now embrace it. Don't break too many hearts._

_Your Feline Friend,_

_Hermione_

Hermione put down her quill and picked up the piece of parchment. She gently blew across the ink to speed the drying process. Hermione pulled out an envelope from a drawer. After putting the letter inside, she created a seal of wax and used a charmed piece of wood to set the outline of a rose into the rapidly hardening wax. Hermione addressed the envelope and then set it out of the way. She resolutely picked up her quill and dipped it in the ink.

_Dear James,_

_With me gone, you'll have to help Lily keep Sirius' ego under control, although I think that you will not succeed with his until you succeed in keeping your own at a moderate size. Okay, okay, you're right. Sirius' ego isn't that bad. Maybe is should be he who is helping you? Poor James, being picked on by little old me. Live like every moment is your last. Love like you'll never love again. A word of advice, don't let Lily go. Hold onto her. Don't deny it, I know you love her. Anyone can see it in the way you look at her._

_Cheers, _

_Hermione_

Hermione repeated the same process of enclosing the letter in an envelope as she had with the previous letter. After taking a moment to stretch her arms, Hermione continued her writing.

_Dear Lily,_

_As much as I hate leaving behind one of the only voices of reason that I have ever met it doesn't change the fact that I have to say goodbye. Life around James isn't as hard as it may seem. Don't let anything get in the way of your love for each other. Don't start protesting, I know it is true. Thanks for taking me under your wing, Take off some points from Slytherin for me won't you?_

_Friends forever,_

_Hermione_

This time Hermione didn't even stop to put the letter in its envelope but moved straight on to writing her next letter.

_Peter,_

_I know we weren't the best of friends during my visit here, but that doesn't change the fact that I'll still miss you. Friendship should be valued above all else. Don't ever forget that. And remember that mistakes can be righted._

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione_

Hermione shuddered as she re-read what she had written. She lied about liking Peter, but he would never be the wiser. Hopefully he would take what she had written to heart. The letter joined the other in the growing pile.

_Dear Remus,_

_We both knew that this time would eventually come. Even so, it does not make this any easier. I love you Remus. I want you to always remember that. Don't let life push you around. You are not just n animal. You were put here for a reason. You are a man, a wizard, and you deserve to be treated like one. Don't let anyone ever tell you different. I hope that we can still be friends when I next see you, but I warn you, it will be very different from now. Enclosed is a white gold bracelet. Wear it with love. _

_Eternally yours,_

_Hermione_

Hermione didn't have the heart to write more. That was the hardest letter she had ever written. Slowly Hermione put the rest of the letters into their envelopes and sealed them. That done, she tucked them into a side drawer.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and stretched before standing. Her back cracked from sitting slumped over the desk for so long. She grabbed a nearby candle and turned in for the night.

The next days classes seemed to fly by all too quickly in Hermione's opinion. Before she knew it, it was dusk. Hermione couldn't just leave with a written good bye so she decided to enjoy herself for her last night with Lily and the Marauders. Hermione spent the evening savoring every last moment with her friends. Hermione, Lily, and the Marauders stayed up late talking and playing various games. By the time they had turned in it was one o'clock in the morning.

The next morning dawned overcast and grey, mirroring Hermione's mood. After getting dressed she set out a fresh set of robes, school uniform, and her head girl badge on her bed.

Hermione grabbed her books and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Her morning classes seemed to drag by. She didn't even bother to take notes. She stared out the window instead.

Near the end of the lunch period Hermione gave Lily and the Marauders hugs. She grabbed her book bag and heaved it onto her shoulder. "I have to go back to Gryffindor tower. I forgot some of my books." Hermione lied.

"Don't be too long. Potions starts in fifteen minutes."

"Don't worry, I shouldn't take that long. I'll see you guys later. Have fun." Hermione replied over her shoulder as she walked away. She never looked back.

When Hermione reached the safety of her rooms the first tears dropped. She angrily swiped them away. There would be time for her to cry later. Hermione quickly changed into the things she had set out earlier that morning. She then boxed up all of her belongings and levitated them into one large pile. On top of the pile Hermione placed the envelope addressed to Lily.

Hermione retrieved the rest of the letters and left her rooms. Hermione went out into the main common room. She took a deep breath and then walked up the stairs to the seventh year boys' dormitory. Hermione placed the letters on the pillows of each boy's bed.

Hermione took one last look before leaving the Gryffindor common room. The portrait swung shut behind her and Hermione walked away, trying to shed Hermione Grangié in preparation for stepping back into Hermione Grangers life.

The hall was quiet as Hermione approached the stone gargoyle. As she stopped in front of it she realized that she didn't have the password she needed to be able to get into the Headmasters office. Suddenly the gargoyle moved out of her way, revealing the staircase behind.

When no one answered Hermione's knock she pushed open the door and scanned the room. On the desk was her time turner accompanied by a note. The Headmasters spidery writing scrawled over the page.

Hermione read the instructions and was grateful for the privacy the Headmaster provided her with. She looped the chain around her neck and closed her eyes as she started turning the time turner.

Just as the familiar feel of time travel started the door to the Headmasters office flung open revealing a panicking Remus Lupin. His eyes immediately took in the scene. Hermione whispered "I'm so sorry." The last thing Hermione heard was his furious cry of "NO!"

When Hermione's vision cleared of tears she noticed that she was still alone in the Headmasters office. Spying a copy of the Daily Profit on the desk she looked at the date. She was immediately relieved to see that she was back in her own time. It was no surprise that Dumbledore had accurately guessed the amount of turns she would need to take her back to the exact date of her departure.

The clock mounted on the wall told Hermione that supper was just about over signifying that her detention would commence within a couple of hours. Hermione hurried down to the dungeons and hid behind a statue. Long after the Slytherins had filed past Hermione watched as she came down the stair with her time turner in hand. She watched as she slipped and disappeared from sight.

Hermione removed herself from her hiding place and then went to her detention that she had missed weeks before. When Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room that night she went over to the curtain. She stopped herself from pushing it back when she realized that her rooms were in the girls dormitory.

Hermione hung her head in defeat and moved towards the staircase. Harry and Ron looked up from their game of Wizards Chess.

"Long day 'Mione?"

"You've no idea, Harry."

Hermione turned in early that night. It took her a while to get used to the fact that she was finally back where she belonged. The week or so was hard for Hermione. She tried not to act to depressed and embraced her life.

The first Hogsmeade weekend rolled around and all of the students, from third year and up, were excited about the chance to get away from the school. Harry and Ron managed to talk Hermione into joining them for a day on the town.

Hermione couldn't help compare the current Hogsmeade with the one that the Marauders grew up with. The trio headed into the Three Broomsticks for lunch. As they sat eating lunch in their booth a familiar figure entered and headed towards their table.

"Professor Lupin? What's he doing here?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I hope you don't mind, but I invited him to lunch." Harry replied.

Hermione was staring at her food by the time Remus sat down at their table.

"Hello everybody. How's are you all doing?"

Harry and Ron replied with an earnest "Great" while Hermione's was full of false cheer, a fact that Remus seemed to pick up on. Lunch passed quickly and soon Harry and Ron were itching to go to the candy store, Honeydukes. Hermione passed up on the opportunity and opted, instead, to stay at the Three Broomsticks sipping her Butterbeer.

Harry and Ron left. To Hermione's acute discomfort Remus remained behind. Hermione didn't know how to breach the subject so she remained silent.

Eventually Remus cleared his throat. "I think it best that we talked Hermione. I assume you have already made your surprise trip?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

Hermione looked up, startled "Whatever for?"

"For everything. They were your friends too."

"Remus, can I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"Did you love me?"

Remus quietly replied "Very much so."

"Do you still?"

"Hermione, that was a long time to ago. I'm sorry, but I've moved on."

"Ok."

Remus reached out and grabbed her hand, holding her smaller in his two larger ones "You knew it would be different when you got back. It has been so long and now there is a big age difference. It would be unethical."

"Love knows no age."

"Listen to me Hermione, it can't work."

Hermione looked up and then brought her free hand to his. Quickly she pushed back his sleeve on one arm. Finding nothing she searched the other wrist. She looked at him with fresh tears in her eyes.

"I locked it away. I was too heartbroken to wear it."

Hermione stood up. "I have to go." She hurried out into the street and joined a group of students that were making their way back to the castle.

The next morning as the owl post was delivered. Hermione was brought out of her trance by a letter landing in front of her. She opened the envelope and took out the piece of parchment. A single word was written on the top of the page.

_ Sorry_

She didn't need a signature to know who the letter was from. As she went to crumple up the envelope Hermione noticed that it was not yet emptied. Reaching inside she pulled out a white gold bracelet that, upon closer inspection, had the image of a rose engraved on one side and the words "eternally yours" on the engraved on the other.

Hermione held the bracelet to her chest and squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't let him go. Someday she would make him love her.

Finis

A/N: Sorry about the long period of time between updates. Cringe I feel really bad about that. I think I will leave the story here, but I might write a sequel in the form of a one shot later on. Keep an eye out for my upcoming work. Thanks to all my reviewers! Don't forget to Review. I would really like some feedback on the entire story. Constructive criticism would be appreciated. Thanks again.


End file.
